La princesa caprichosa y el Lord pescador de la Isla de Tarth
by Mina Mascabado
Summary: Arya y Gendry reinan sobre cinco de los siete reinos. Nunca se imaginaron que criar a sus hijos sería más difícil que luchar en la guerra contra los Otros. Cada historia estará basada en uno de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Si no la odian seguiré con más humor para olvidar que faltan siglos para que salgan los Vientos de Invierno.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a George R.R. Martin. Nada es mío, si lo fuera todos serían felices. ¡Sin afán de lucro!**

La princesa caprichosa y el Lord pescador de la Isla de Tarth

(Basado en "El Rey Cuervo" de los hermanos Grimm)

Cap. I

"El muchacho, el bastardo de Robert…" — Dijo Stannis. A su lado, Davos esperaban. Su rey no sobreviviría el invierno, lo sabían. Stannis todavía podía verla, a la sacerdotisa roja, que bien sabía que se había equivocado. Stannis no era Azor Ahai. Había rezado por una visión y el fuego sólo le había dado "Nieve", pero no la que los rodeaba en el gélido norte. No, se refería al bastardo, al Comandante bastardo de la Guardia de la Noche, sin embargo, no podía abandonar a su rey, debían encontrar al muchacho. "No seré el último de mi linaje" repitió el Rey Stannis Baratheon, Rey legítimo de los Andalos, los Rhoynar y los primeros hombres, protector de los siete reinos, legítimo heredero del trono de hierro.

Estaba herido y la podredumbre se expandía. Era cuestión de tiempo. Todavía pensaba con amargura en la forma condescendiente en que Daenerys de la Tormenta había recorrido el gélido campo de batalla tras consumir a los Otros con el fuego de sus hijos, los dragones. No eran sus hijos en verdad, el hijo de su vientre, Rhaego, habiendo sido encontrado entre la horda de Khal Pono, vivo, esclavizado, pero vivo, era el verdadero hijo de sus entrañas.

Si Bran Stark no hubiera logrado apoderarse de la voluntad de los dragones, un cambiapieles era ese niño lisiado, tal vez todo Poniente habría sucumbido. Sus tropas fueron las que custodiaron el regreso del pequeño lisiado de regreso al Muro, protegiéndolo de los Otros hasta llegar al Castillo Negro, Ser Davos encontró al más pequeño, el salvaje Rickon, y sin embargo, ninguno de esos Stark se lo habían agradecido.

Se acercaba el final, se lo dijo a Ser Davos, demasiado débil para abandonar los aposentos que habían ocupado todos los Reyes de Ponientes antes de él. Ahí se encontraba el orgulloso Baratheon, que se negaban a ser el último de su estirpe. ¿Debía terminar así la línea de sangre que comenzó con los reyes Tormenta, con el matrimonio de Elenei, la hija del dios del mar y la diosa del viento, con Durreon, PesardeDioses? De ninguna manera. Sabía que aunque lograra conseguirle un esposo a su hija, cualquier criatura nacida de dicha unión no sería un Baratheon. Necesitaba un heredero completamente sano, fuerte, en edad adulta, uno que hubiera probado su capacidad para procrear y luchar.

Para su desgracia, Edric Tormenta no era el indicado. En el exilio tomó decisiones estúpidas, casarse con la hija de un vil comerciante de especias. Mucho oro, es verdad, pero nada de honor… y sin embargo, el bastardo herrero había logrado más de lo que se hubiera imaginado de una de las indiscreciones de Robert. Un huérfano del Lecho de Pulgas que de alguna forma se había ganado no sólo un título de Ser, sino también la mano de la codiciada y esquiva Arya Stark, a pesar de lo que se dijera de ella entre los supersiticiosos norteños: "Un hombre sin rostro", "una campiapieles", capaz de habitar la piel de su loba, Nymeria, o cambiar su mismo rostro a voluntad para ir acabando con todos y cada uno de los Frey y los Bolton que hubiesen existido sobre la faz de la tierra. Y sin embargo, se había casado y regresado al norte. ¿Por qué habrían sido los dioses tan misericordiosos con Robert? Stannis, que había rezado y luchado por un hijo sano, fuerte y capaz, un guerrero nato que trajera honor a la casa que nació de Orys Baratheon y Argella Dundarreon, la última reina de la Tormenta, no había logrado concebir un heredero fuerte, mientras que Robert, había esparcido su semilla por doquier… los Dioses, o tal vez el dios rojo de Melisandre, habían sido injustos.

Iba a morir, lo sabía, de la misma forma que sabía que Shireen tomaría la primera oportunidad que se le presentara para huir con ese lobo salvaje. Rickon Stark no era más que eso, un salvaje, tal vez peor que aquellos que habían logrado cruzar el muro. Lo veía en la mirada de su hija cada vez que la visitaba. Le ocultaba algo y el primo bastardo en el que confiaba como sólo había hecho con Ser Davos, la cubría. Mentía por ella. Desde que ese herrero llegó a Invernalia pensando que Arya Stark se había casado con el bastardo de Bolton, a pesar de la muerte segura en la pira que la presencia de Melisandre le auguraba, había tenido que soportar que Shireen lo buscara a él, o a Davos, para confiarles sus secretos. Había sido una hija tierna y cariñosa, pero no estaba consciente del deber que sobre su nombre y mano pendía. Ambos, tal vez por ser hombres de baja cuna, la secundaban en su mal comportamiento. Es verdad que Ser Davos le ganó el apoyo del Norte cuando regresó de Skagos con Rickon Stark, Peludo, el lobo huargo que probaba sus identidad, y la mujer salvaje que lo protegía como si lo hubiera parido, pero el contrabandista también tenía la mala costumbre de secundar a Shireen en cada una de sus decisiones poco apropiadas. No debía olvidar que era una doncella, ya había florecido, pero el efecto de la soriagris hacía estragos en su rostro, y eso era innegable. ¿Quién podría tomarla por esposa? Y en caso de que encontrara a un hombre de noble cuna, un abanderado de las Tierras de la Tormenta, tal vez, ¿no sería inevitable que la línea de los Baratheon muriera?

—No, no seré el último.

Ser Davos buscó al maestre, el Rey Stannis Baratheon, I de su nombre, no se encontraba bien. Había empeorado cuando llegó el bastardo del rey Robert. Una situación extraña. Ser Davos creyó que el muchacho no volvería a confiar en ellos o que opondría una fiera resistencia cuando el rey mandó que lo llevaran a Desembarco del Rey como fuera, en cadenas, si era necesario, pero salió por su propia voluntad del salón principal de Invernalia donde se había refugiado después las batallas contra los Otros. El muchacho tenía mérito, Aye, pero nada de lo que había hecho había sido por su Casa, aunque fuera un bastardo, lo había hecho por la Stark. Había fundido y martillado empuñaduras para las dagas de obsidiana en la última guerra. Durante la batalla, con los Otros emergiendo de la tierra y los dragones surcando los cielos, el muchacho había salvado la vida del Rey Stannis, prendiéndole fuego a un espectro, a pesar de que no hacía mucho tiempo que había estado dispuesto a arder para salvar a Shireen a quien encontró atada a una pira para obtener el favor de R'hllor. En ese entonces se refugiaba en una cabaña abandonada cerca de Villa Topo con una mujer, ahí lo habían encontrado antes de la batalla. Él se había subido él mismo a los leños ardientes para sacar a la niña. "Quieren sangre de rey, pues bien, tomen la mía, pero dejen a la niña ser". En ese momento, los hombres de la reina apagaron las brasas, a pesar de las órdenes de Melisandre. Se lo había ganado. ¿Y por qué? El comandante de la guardia, John Snow, el príncipe prometido, terminó con el misterio. Gendry era su nombre, un huérfano, aprendiz de herrero, había accedió a subir a la pira levantada por Melisandre para derrotar a los Otros, es verdad, también para salvar a la niña que se retorcía y clamaba por su madre, pero también lo hizo para que Melisandre tuviera el sacrificio que quería y no siguiera en su búsqueda de sangre de Rey, para evitar que supieran que aunque lo quemaran esa misma mañana gélida de invierno, había alguien más llevaba su sangre...

Gendry, el herrero, cargaba con la mitad de herencia de su baja cuna, y sin embargo, tenía sangre de rey, igual que el hijo que Arya Stark llevaba discretamente consigo. Cuando los hombres del Rey Stannis buscaron al herrero en las humildes barracas abandonadas en las que se había refugiado en su camino al Castillo Negro, él los siguió sin chistar. Lo único que pidió fue que su esposa no viera su ejecución.

Stannis no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal ironía. Él, que había pedido hijos sanos, sólo había visto neonatos y muertes tempranas, mientras que Robert, ese hermano ingrato y manirroto, había concebido un hijo que logró lo que él hubiera querido sobre todos los reinos que conquistó: Una Stark.

Cuando Arya Stark entró a sus habitaciones privadas acompañada de un lobo gigantesco, la incertidumbre casi logró opacar a la hilaridad de la situación.

"Su reclamo ya se llevó la vida de mi padre, no permitiré que se lleve a mi esposo también".

La gigantesca loba, Nymeria, peló los dientes y Stannis supo que los dioses tenían maneras extrañas de hacer justicia. Robert había amado a Lyanna, y ella había amado a Rhaegar, sangrando el reino hasta los cimientos, y ahora él tenía ante sí a la hija salvaje de Ned Stark, reclamando la vida del bastardo de Robert, el padre de su hijo.

Afuera, la pira se construía, aunque Stannis no tenía idea de quién sería la víctima. El muchacho, claro, Melisandre no le dijo que Shireen era la víctima escogida, señalada por los dioses desde que era un bebé.

Stannis había preferido no acudir a las preparaciones pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando apareció la niña sin rostro con un cuchillo contra su garganta. La muchacha le cortaría el cuello, no cabía duda, y si ella no lo hacía, lo haría su lobo. Todavía estaba muy débil, después de la batalla de Invernalia, y fue ahí donde tomó su decisión. "La semilla es fuerte" había dicho Jon Arryn, y el bastardo del bastardo de su hermano, bien podía garantizar cien años más de sangre Baratheon. Debía hacerse.

— ¿"Esposo", acaso puede un bastardo tomar esposa legítima acaso?

—Sí, ante los dioses del norte, los dioses de Invernalia. Regrésame a mi esposo y no morirás hoy.

La decisión era sencilla.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la ejecución, la pira estaba siendo desmantelada, Shireen lloraba en brazos de Ser Davos y los hombres rodeaban a Gendry sin saber qué hacer.

Stannis gritó una orden, la niña fue liberada, pero en lugar de correr hacia él corrió hacia el bastardo que había ofrecido arder en su lugar. Entonces, los rugidos de los dragones ensordecieron a la multitud, y la verdadera guerra comenzó. Poco después supo que la Stark había dado a luz a un niño sano, sin más ayuda que la de Gendry, a unos días de llegar al Muro.

Después de ver un campo de batalla semejante, quién ocupara el Trono de Hierro carecía de importancia. Si la Targaryen lo quería, podía quedárselo, él reclamaría Bastión de Tormentas y moriría con dignidad.

Sin embargo, la chica Targaryen había recorrido los campos destruidos, las villas calcinadas y la mirada desconfiada de la gente. La gente sencilla, por supuesto, la misma que había integrado las huestes del bastardo del usurpador, reunidas cuando arrieros y granjeros se cansaron de ser la carnada de los ejércitos de los grandes señores. Sin saberlo, ese bastardo se las había arreglado para reunir a la gente común de las tierras de las tormentas y los ríos, los plebeyos, todos aquellos en quienes nadie pensaba, para reclamar que se les abriera las puertas de los refugios y se les entregara la cebada y el pan que necesitaban para sobrevivir el invierno. "Y luego el tonto se casó con el invierno". Las ceremonias norteñas son sencillas, y la pequeña Stark no necesitó mucho esfuerzo para convencer al herrero rebelde de prometerle fidelidad eterna frente a un árbol corazón. ¿Qué clase de poder oculto y perverso tenían las norteñas para hacer de cualquier hombre de la tormenta un perfecto imbécil?

Todo había comenzado para el herrero, cuando la gente, los sencillos, los enfurecidos y los atormentados por la guerra, no sólo decidieron protegerlo de la recompensa que se ofrecía por su cabeza al matar a soldados leales a los Lannister, una cuadrilla que intentaba violar a una joven que ni siquiera había sangrado, también decidieron seguirlo. Ese momento en el que los pobladores de la pequeña villa tuvieron que decidir si entregarían al herrero por unos dragones de oro o si resistirían cuando fueran a buscarlo, marcó el camino de la rebelión. Una segunda rebelión que se manifestó cuando Daenerys Targaryen se acercó al trono de hierro. Estaban cansados, los campesinos, los panaderos, los huérfanos, las septas, los sastres y los pastores. No querían más terror, más muerte, o más fuego de dragón. Daenerys entró a Desembarco del Rey esperando ver sonrisas y alivio en la multitud que le cedía el paso a su plata y los inmaculados que habían sobrevivido a sus guerras en el Este, pero en su lugar, encontró miradas de rencor, desconfianza y llanto de los niños cuyas madres escondían bajo sus faldas cada vez que Drogón, Rhaegal o Vyserion sobrevolaban la capital. "Las sombras", decían. Murmullos y gritos esporádicos seguramente lanzados por algún valiente. "¡Seremos carne de dragón, como antes alimentamos leones, flores y lobos!" Pocos lo coreaban, sólo se apartaban de su camino, sin intentar tocarla, sin acercarse. ¡Qué diferente recibimiento al que le habían dado sus esclavos liberados! La habían llamado "Madre", en Desembarco del Rey la llamaba "la hija del rey loco". Su primer día en el trono de sus ancestros fue sombrío. No había penitentes.

Fila tras fila de cortesanos le entregaba un noble u otro reclamando las tierras de algún vecino al que llamaban airadamente "traidor", "perro del usurpador", esperando ganarse la gracia de la reina, suponiendo que sería tan susceptible a la adulación como lo fue su padre. Todos querían lo mismo, que se les pagaran los daños de la guerra, que se les regresaran los castillos y tierras arrebatados. Los únicos ausentes eran los norteños, las Casas de las tierras de los Ríos y las Tormentas. Esa noche, Drogón desapareció. Voló y cruzó el mar angosto. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rhaegal y Viseryon hicieran lo mismo. Pronto llegaron los reportes que afirmaban que los dragones habían regresado al lugar que consideraban su hogar, el mar de hierba dothraki y las pirámides de los antiguos amos de Mereen que habían convertido en sus guaridas. Podría haberlos buscado, podría haber marchado contra el norte y obligar a los cambiapieles a que cruzaran el mar y se apoderaran de la voluntad de sus dragones para obligarlos a volver. Pero Ser Jorah tenía razón: "Tenía un corazón gentil", y todo el empeño que había puesto en negarlo sólo había traído derramamiento de sangre y costosos errores y traiciones.

Cualquier otro Targaryen habría sometido al pueblo inconforme, pero Daenerys de la Tormenta anunció: "He sido más un Khal que una reina" y regresó al Este con sus dragones, donde pudo ver florecer los árboles de oliva que había sembrado antes de la guerra contra los otros, en una mansión, construida sobre la antigua pirámide de Mereen, donde pudiera crecer el príncipe Rhaego, heredero del reino al otro lado del mar, para aprender a gobernar, y sobre todo, cabalgar como un dothraki, como su padre, el invencible Khal Drogo. El pueblo, los libertos, los amos doblegados, así como los habitantes de todas las ciudades esclavistas o libres, del poniente o de las islas, que se refugiaron en la nueva capital de la que no arde buscando refugio de la invasión del invierno, llevaron con ellos sus oficios y conocimientos. Pronto, el reino del otro lado del mar angosto se apoderó de las rutas comerciales con el ir y venir de sus barcos repletos de artículos pocas veces vistos. Cristal capaz de preservar imágenes y deseos en su brillo, tejidos nunca antes vistos, telas fabricadas con hilos de capullo, vino ligero y espumeante, más ligero y dorado que cualquier otro que se hubiera producido en el Rejo, o hasta en Dorne. Los orfebres, algunos de Bravoos, otros de Volantis, trabajando juntos a fuerza de procurarse los unos a los otros técnicas nuevas y materiales exóticos, produjeron joyería y tocados de una delicadeza y originalidad nunca antes vistos, las flores de piedras preciosas parecían florecer en sus goznes y los insectos de oro, formados con aleaciones esmaltadas y piedras semipreciosas, brillaban de tal forma que parecían que en cualquier momento podrían volar de los tocados de las libertas que en la prosperidad de sus cosechas podían darse el lujo de adornarse con bellezas que nunca habrían imaginado que podrían siquiera tocar.

Cuando Daenerys mandó tirar las anchas puertas de madera tallada que sus arquitectos habían instalado en la nueva pirámide de Mereen, dio instrucciones de instalar en la ornamentada fachada de dragones tallados y caballos a galope, una sencilla puerta roja que había mandado traer quien sabe de dónde. Cuando la puerta se abrió para darle la bienvenida, se le escuchó decir: "Estoy en casa".

Mientras tanto, en Poniente, Stannis Baratheon entró a Desembarco del Rey rodeado de sus abanderados y aliados, junto a él, Ser Davos vigilaba la travesía, no por temor al pueblo, no. Por más oscuro y poco atractivo que fuera el rey que finalmente recuperaba el trono que le pertenecía, el que ganó su hermano, lo que le preocupaba al caballero de la cebolla era el saber si su Rey lograría atravesar las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja sin caer de su montura. Las heridas recibidas en el norte no habían sanado y su salud hubiera colapsado del todo a no ser por la fuerza de su férrea voluntad. La gente gritaba, sí, vitoreaban y lanzaban flores hechas de pergamino o trozos de paño viejo a falta de las flores reales que había matado el invierno. Gritaban "Baratheon", sí, pero no gritaban "Stannis".

Sentado en el trono de Hierro que fue de su hermano, recibió petición tras petición y cantidad de nobles que casualmente se presentaban con las pocas hijas jóvenes y doncellas que les quedaran con la esperanza de que el rey viudo se fijara en ellas. Era una solución, por supuesto, pero… ¿qué le garantizaba que una nueva esposa pudiera darle un heredero? Y si lo hacía… ¿quién ostentaría el poder tan pronto muriera dejando a un infante como rey? La familia de la reina madre, y los Lannister habían probado que la influencia de una reina y su Casa podía destruir un reino entero. No podía arriesgarse. Podía legitimar a Edric Tormenta, claro, pero al fin y al cabo era un Florent que había hecho un matrimonio estúpido, sí, pero también ventajoso. Al morir, los Florent se apoderarían del muchacho y de la dote de su baja esposa. ¿Quién evitaría que se convirtieran en unos nuevos Tyrell?

No. No habían pasado más de algunas lunas cuando la fiebre por fin lo alcanzó por completo. Desde su lecho, reunió la mayor cantidad de testigos posible, no cometería el mismo error que Robert, y dictó su última voluntad: Gendry Aguas o Tormenta, como quisieran llamarlo, hasta "El toro", como lo apodaba la horda de campesinos belicosos que había levantado en armas, sería reconocido como hijo natural de su difunto hermano, Robert Baratheon, y como tal llevaría su nombre y disfrutaría de sus títulos y propiedades, incluyendo, por supuesto, el trono de hierro.

El herrero, por supuesto, no tenía la menor intención de abandonar la comodidad de su forja ni Invernalia, donde su hijo, Ned, crecía fuerte, feliz… y sobre todo, seguro, lejos de intrigas que pudieran costarle la cabeza. Arya no tenía el menos interés en el trono de hierro, su hermano era Rey en el Norte: ¿Para qué necesitaban al trono de hierro?

—Para evitar otra guerra— dijo Bran, y cuando él decía algo, todos los Stark sabían que era mejor escucharlo.

El viaje fue largo, a pesar de que siguieron el camino del rey a galope tendido. Gendry no quería llegar, se lo debía a la familia de su esposa, que bien podría haberse deshecho de él para buscarle un enlace mejor. Quería un nombre, claro, pero hubiera preferido cualquier otro. ¡Siete infiernos, primero le imponían el nombre del borracho que nunca había tenido la decencia de enterarse cuántos bastardos dejaba detrás y luego le pintaban una diana en el pecho para que cualquier aspirante a rey le tirara una flecha!

Llegó casi al final de la comitiva. No llevaban estandartes pero la gente le gritaba "Rey Robert" sin razón alguna y una guardia de soldados lo llevó por los intrincados pasillos y escaleras de la fortaleza roja hasta el lecho de muerte del Rey. Estaba pálido y bañado en sudor. Shireen lloraba a su lado y ser Davos montaba guardia al otro lado del lecho, impasible, pero al borde del llanto, Melisandré miraba sus fuegos.

Cuando Stannis lo vio, a él, a la Stark, y al niño de pelo negro despeinado, ojos azules y cara alargada, característica de los Stark, que se aferraba a la capa de su madre, lo único que dijo, a manera de despedida, fue: "La semilla es fuerte".

Cuando Gendry Baratheon subió las escalinatas de la sala del trono, junto a su reina, Arya de las Casas Stark y Baratheon, se negó a sentarse sobre esa maldita silla. En lugar de eso ordenó que fuera sacada del salón y que se trajeran dos sillas de dimensiones iguales. No importaba de dónde las sacaran, mientras fueran idénticas.

La guerra, la destrucción y la incertidumbre, incluso las pérdidas parecían entonces un recuerdo pesado y confuso. Gendry no habría podido soportar semejante carga. No la quería. Durante años, desde que se lo llevó la Guardia de la Noche, sólo había querido sobrevivir, comer, mantenerse lo suficientemente abrigado para no morir. Al menos hasta que llegó a la hermandad. Primero perdió a Pastel Caliente, y luego, cuando el perro se llevó a Arya, creció en él una especie de dolor que se convirtió en ira. Esa furia sólo aumentó con los años, con cada huérfano que llegaba sangrante y medio muerto de hambre a las orillas de un río o a la posada donde Jeyne y Willow, que lloraban, gritaban y mordían en sueños, recordando las veces en que fueron presa fácil de un grupo de soldados. Hombres tullidos, ancianos a punto de morir, mujeres sin lengua. La ira creció, el odio profundo hacia los nobles y todos aquellos que jugaban y sacrificaban la vida de gente desconocida e invisible que para ellos no eran más que hormigas en su carrera por hacerse de poder, tierras o coronas que nada importarían cuando se los tragara el invierno. La furia creció y creció, hasta que tuvo que huir de la posada después de matar con su martillo a un destacamento de los Lannister. No había sido una pelea honorable, como las que podrían exhibirse en un torneo. Los golpeó, mató, aplastó, destripó y cortó manos y piernas al azar, hasta que puso fin a los chillidos de misericordia de esos saqueadores y violadores con una navaja bien afilada al cuello. Irían tras él. No le quedaba sino huir, lo que no se imaginó es que conforme avanzaba a lomos de un caballo que le había robado a uno de los soldados del Oeste, un hombre tras otro, mujeres viejas, pero curtidas por el trabajo duro, panaderos, carpinteros y granjeros, armados con las únicas armas que su oficio les proporcionaba, comenzaron a seguirlo en palafrenes flacos. "Quédense con sus familias, no me deben nada", les dijo cuando el número continuó creciendo, pero nadie le respondió, sólo un hombre tuerto, armado de un azadón y unos cuchillos de carnicero alzó la voz desde las últimas filas de rebeldes: "Aye, me quedaría con mi mujer si pudiera, pero me la quitaron, a ella, a mi hija también, y cuando intentamos defenderlas, me clavaron mi azadón en el ojo y degollaron a mi hijo, mi único muchacho". ¿Leones o lobos? —preguntó Gendry— ¿Importa?— le respondió el tuerto.

Cierto, no importaba. Su furia era la de todos esos hombres que lo siguieron para acechar soldados, bandidos y caballeros por igual a todo lo largo del camino hacia el norte. No tenía que avivarlos ni azuzar su ira para convencerlos de que se lanzaran a la batalla, sólo debía dirigirlos para asegurarse de que no fueran emboscados o murieran sin sentido alguno. Armarlos, agruparlos y luchar con ellos. No tenían ningún objetivo, no quería venganza, no quería librarse de los impuestos y sabían que no recuperarían a los que perdieron, ni a sus familias, ni sus cosechas ni sus vidas, pero esperaban llegar al norte y matar o morir para evitar que los Otros atravesaran el muro para acabar con lo poco que quedara en el Poniente.

La furia no cejaría hasta que estuviera muerto o hubiera matado lo suficiente, o al menos eso pensaba cuando al acercarse a Invernalia supieron que los ejércitos de Stannis estaban en el Norte, el Lord Comandante planeaba ir a rescatar a su hermana, Lady Arya de las manos de su marido, el bastardo de Bolton. Mientras decidía qué hacer, si seguir a Invernalia, donde sin duda Stannis no le daría un buen recibimiento o ir hacia el norte, los hombres discutían, pero él sólo podía pensar en que debía sacar a Arya de Invernalia (sin imaginarse que Arya no necesitaba rescate o que ni siquiera era ella la esposa falsa del desollador). La furia se convirtió en angustia, ansiedad y también un poco de felicidad culpable. Era feliz. La antigua camaradería infantil pronto se vio disipada por una nueva culpabilidad. Arya no era un niño flaco de pelo corto y mal olor. Se había convertido en un ente sobrenatural que podía dominarlo y ordenarle con su dedo meñique. ¿Qué sentía por ella? Todo. La amaba como si fuera todos los dioses a la vez, los siete, el rojo, el ahogado y hasta los antiguos. Pero siendo un bastardo sin futuro no podía ofrecerle nada que no fuera su propia vida, y se fue detrás de ella al norte.

Había tomado la decisión, no obligaría a nadie a acompañarlo, pero debía ir a Invernalia para sacar a Arya como pudiera. El bastardo era conocido por su barbarie, había obligado a casarse con él a su primera esposa y luego la había matado de hambre hasta que se comió sus propios dedos. Le gustaba jugar a la cacería con mujeres, a las que soltaba en los bosques de lobos y perseguía con un arco y una jauría de perros feroces. Si las chicas le daban un buen deporte, las violaba y las mataba antes de desollarlas, de lo contrario, les arrancaba la piel antes de cortarles el cuello o dejaba que sus perros se hicieran cargo. ¿Qué estaría haciéndole a Arya?

Se adentraba en el bosque sin más compañía que el caballo robado al que le había puesto "toro" cuando una loba gigantesca asustó al caballo y él salió disparado por el aire hasta caer en la nieve.

La loba se acercó a él y lo olfateó. "Conque aquí acaba", pensó él, tanto camino recorrido para ser devorado como un ciervo. Pero la loba se sentó en sus patas traseras y tras ella surgió una figura menuda, no muy alta y muy pálida, pero habría reconocido los ojos, las cejas y la cara afilada de Arry, Comdreja y Nan, en cualquier lado. ¡Era Arya!

—Te tomó un buen tiempo, estúpido, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo. Vamos, tenemos que marchar. Tendremos que llegar a Villa Topo y buscar la forma de escribirle a Jon. Levántate, tenemos mucho qué hacer.

Cuando avanzaron como Rey y Reina hacia las dos grandes sillas de madera que se habían colocado en lugar del trono de hierro, Gendry tuvo que aferrarse a la mano fiera y segura de Arya para completar el recorrido. El reino del norte pertenecía a los Stark, en Dorne reinaban los Martell, independientes, como recompensa por la pérdida de Elia y también por precaución. Las serpientes de arena eran vengativas, y aunque el bastardo del rey Robert no tuviera más relación con los Lannister aparte de que la hermana de su esposa estuviera casada con Lord Tyrion, señor de la Roca Casterly, no hubiera sido prudente emprender una guerra para mantener en el reino a los dornienses. Podían ser tan independientes como el norte. Cinco reinos eran suficiente.

El pequeño Ned, el niño de pelo negro, ojos azules, cara alargada y pálida que Arya había traído al mundo sin más ayuda que la de un herrero que jamás había visto un nacimiento, completamente solos, en una torre desvencijada del Castillo Negro, corría sin freno alrededor de las grandes sillas talladas donde sus padres fueron coronados como el Rey Gendry, I de su nombre, rey de los Ándalos, los Primeros hombres y los Rhoynar, protector de cinco reinos y favorito del Dios herrero, junto a la reina Arya, de las casas Stark y Baratheon.

La corte los observaba sorprendidos, sin saber qué hacer. Las calles estaban llenas de celebraciones y los panaderos, herreros, zapateros, huérfanos, taberneros y pescadores brindaba a la salud del "rey herrero y su reina lobo".

Lo que Arya no le había dicho a su esposo es que tenía una sorpresa para él. Esperaba otro hijo.

La princesa Cassana nació una mañana venturosa donde se tocaron las campanas del septo de Baelor y se dio la bienvenida a la primavera. ¿Cómo podía causar problemas una princesita tan bonita? Ni Arya ni Gendry se lo imaginaban.

¡Pero vaya que podía causar grandes problemas... y lo haría!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece al hombre que se mantiene joven con nuestro dolor, George R.R. Martin.

Cap.2

La comida atesorada en los alrededores del palacio fue distribuida, y muy pronto, las tabernas y burdeles se llenaron de canciones en honor del rey bastardo y la reina sin rostro. Cuando los trovadores se cansaban de ellos, entonaban algo sobre la reina Daenerys y sus dragones, su hijo salvaje, el que no ardía, y los esclavos liberados que habían luchado por su reina, sus cosechas y sus artífices, llegando a sobrepasar a los Redwyne del Rejo en el arte de producir vino y creando joyería más hermosa que la mismísima Señora de la Roca Casterly. Entonces comenzaba las historias y melodía que trataban de la mujer más bella del reino y el hombre más horroroso. Lady Sansa y Lord Tyrion, señores de la Roca Casterly, entonces las canciones se ponían pícaras y los trovadores no podían evitar incluir alguna línea sobre la ira que el viejo Lord Tywin debía sufrir desde lo más profundo de su tumba.

Las gemelas Lannister, Catelyn y Joanna, nacieron una noche venturosa. Tan pronto como el maestre las reconoció y verificó que sería completamente normales, Tyrion soltó un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo, no podía evitar recordar a Penny, la inocente Penny que bien podría haber sido la única persona en el mundo que realmente supo qué se sentía ser como él. Lady Sansa estaba completamente al tanto de los temores de su esposo, pero no podía decir que los compartiera. A ella no le hubiera importado que tan altas o bajas fueran las niñas, mientras estuvieran sanas y salvas sería feliz. Cuando se ha perdido todo, lo único que importa es la vida. El matrimonio previo, al que tuvo que someter su dignidad y honra, le había enseñado una sola cosa: Tyrion, el monstruo que tanto desdén le había ocasionado el día de su boda, no era un monstruo en absoluto. Había aprendido esa lección una y otra vez, en carne propia, con lujo de humillación y dolor. Cuando Tyrion la encontró, ni siquiera sabía si tendría el valor de mirarlo. Lo había menospreciado, no había confiado en él, se había depositado en otras manos en lugar de las del único hombre, aparte del Perro, que la habían protegido desinteresadamente. "Mi Señora", le dijo Tyrion, "dime a dónde he de llevarte y lo haré". Ella puso sus dedos sobre la cicatriz y el muñón de la nariz antes de sonreírle y contestar: "A casa, esposo, si es que estás dispuesto a aceptarme, llévame contigo, a casa". Tyrion se sabía indigno, pero la guerra y la esclavitud le habían enseñado que las bendiciones de los dioses no se discuten. ¿Qué le importaba que Sansa se hubiera puesto bajo la protección de Meñique, o que hubiera sido instrumentos de sus intrigas, que hubiera hecho ese matrimonio desgraciado? El otro estaba muerto, ella era libre y según recordaba su matrimonio nunca había sido anulado. Subieron a un palanquín y comenzaron el largo camino a la Roca Casterly.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaran a la Roca cuando sufrió el primer resquicio de malestar desde el regreso de Sansa. No era un hombre casto y amaba sinceramente a su esposa, había hecho todo lo posible por dejar en sus manos la decisión de cómo sería su matrimonio, si le hubiera pedido que la alojara en un ala lejana del castillo y no la tocara o se atreviera a hablarle, lo habría hecho, pero los dioses suelen ser misericordiosos cuando nadie lo espera. Tan pronto como los habitantes de Lannisport cantaron en honor de su nueva señora, los sirvientes fueron presentados y los aposentos preparados, Tyrion se pasó la primera cena en compañía de su esposa en el lugar que era suyo por derecho propio, jugando con el vaivén del vino en su copa.

— ¿No tiene apetito esta noche, mi Señor?

— Tyrion, Sansa, dime Tyrion.

— Lamento no poder ofrecerle mi doncellez como pude hacerlo la noche de nuestra boda.

Tyrion escupió el vino que había estado sorbiendo y por unos momentos lucho para jalar aire y no atragantarse.

— No hay necesidad de pensar en más infortunios. Eres la Señora de la Roca, nadie te lo discutirá.

— ¿Y si alguien lo hace?

— Tengo una ballesta.

Cualquiera hubiera hecho una mueca de disgusto ante la broma de mal gusto, pero Sansa sonrió. Se limpió delicadamente la boca con la servilleta y se levantó de la mesa.

—En ese caso, me parece que me retiraré temprano para refrescarme un poco. ¿Puedo esperar que me visite pronto, mi Señor?

—Tyrion, Sansa, ni nombre es Tyrion.

—Entonces te esperaré despierta, Tyrion. No tardes mucho, por favor.

Esa noche, cuando se asomó con desconfianza a la habitación iluminada por velas, Sansa lo esperaba con un gesto difícil de leer. ¿Debía irse? ¿Dormirían en silencio, sin tocarse siquiera como habían hecho antes? Pero entonces ella le extendió la mano y lo atrajo hacia ella. "Y pensar que mi padre decía que los dioses no existen". Existen, en verdad existen y Tyrion comprobó que podían gentiles y generosos.

Tyrion era feliz, tenía una esposa, que tal vez por agradecimiento o resignación (o eso suponía él), le había tomado afecto y a veces hasta parecía amarlo. Algo debía sentir por él, al menos había logrado hacerla reír muchas veces. Una de esas raras ocasiones, a plena luz del día, la vio salir de la oscuridad de sus habitaciones. Algo raro en ella, que prefería quedarse en las tinieblas y prohibía que se abrieran los cortinajes. Al principio creyó que era porque no soportaba verlo a la luz del día, después de todo, de noche podía fingir que era el caballero de las Flores, o Florian o alguno de esos papanatas, pero una noche, cuando conversaban satisfechos y felices sobre los almohadones le contó la verdad: En la oscuridad, podía sentirse de regreso en invernalia, donde el aire frío se complementaba con los vapores cálidos que surgían de la tierra, el invierno de Lannisport le permitía recordar, a menos que abriera los cortinajes y se encontrara con la vista de la playa. Le llegaba el olor a sal, mar y pescado… entonces se rompía el encanto. En ese momento, Tyrion sintió una especie de confusión, dolor o fiebre desconocidos, tal vez estaba enfermo o tal vez, nunca había amado a alguien con tanta intensidad. Sí, muy a pesar debía reconocerlo. La amaba.

Sansa estaba contenta. Había consultado al maestre y tenía razón. Estaba esperando al siguiente Lannister. Ella estaba feliz, sonreía y bromeaba con sus damas de compañía y doncellas. Comenzó a visitar Lannisport para comprar ella misma las telas y lana que necesitaría para confeccionar la ropa que le pondría a su criatura. Tyrion no tuvo corazón para decirle que probablemente no necesitaría tantas telas si la criatura se parecía a él. No se lo dijo, pero ella sabía que cada vez que tocaba al bebé moverse sonreía con poco entusiasmo porque estaba pensando en que podría ser como él y matarla para salir al mundo tal como había hecho él con su madre. Por suerte, siempre tenía una barraca de vino a la mano.

Sansa rezaba, pero las preocupaciones de su esposo no eran las suyas. Rezaba a la madre, sí, también a la doncella, pero sobre todo a los antiguos dioses porque le entregaran un niño vivo. No le importaba si heredaba la altura de su padre, igual que no sufría por saber si parecería un Tully, un Lannister o un Stark: "Vida", rezaba en el bosque de los dioses, sólo eso pedía, vida y salud. Cuando le entregaron no una, sino dos niñas en el regazo, lo primero que hizo fue sujetarla con toda la fuerza que podía, considerando que el parto había sido largo, doloroso y agotador. Había sufrido dolores terribles toda la noche. El maestre y las septas la asistían, mientras que Tyrion la observaba con terror, algo nuevo que no había visto en su rostro marcado desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso antes de que se separaran. Cada vez que ella no podía seguir, él se alejaba unos momentos para engullir otra copa de vino y regresar a su lado. Tomaba su mano y decía: "Lo lograremos". Y así fue, dos hermosas niñas, saludables y fuertes.

A Catelyn y Joanna siguió un niño. Un par de años después. Aunque Lord Tyrion había insistido en que su esposa tomara té de la luna para evitar más embarazos ella no le prestó atención y dio órdenes estrictas de no acercarle ningún tipo de hierba que pudiera dañar a la criatura. Los sirvientes temían y amaban a su Señor, era cierto, pero todos sabían que si el enano gobernaba la Roca, Lady Sansa lo gobernaba a él, y ninguno quería meterse en problemas.

En ese tiempo de tranquilidad, llegaron a la Roca noticias de la capital. La reina Arya había dado a luz, de nuevo, esta vez a una niña. "Cassana", decía el mensaje del cuervo.

—Probablemente quieren vincular al rey con la herencia Baratheon, recordarle a la gente que es el hijo del Rey Robert y que su derecho al trono tiene el mérito de la sangre, no solo el de haberlos alimentado. El derecho de Conquista necesita muy poco de sangre real para fortalecerse, sin contar con que nosotros ya tomamos el nombre de Catelyn.

Lord Tyrion tenía razón. De hecho, había sido sugerencia de Ser Davos. "Honrar su herencia Baratheon sería sabio, hay que recordarle a la gente de dónde viene, su alteza". "Del Lecho de pulgas" había pensado Gendry, pero cuando Arya le sugirió que llamaran a la pequeña como su difunta madre, el nuevo rey tuvo que reconocer que no recordaba el nombre de su madre. Arya quería llamar a la pequeña "Cat", pero sabiendo que ni ella ni Gendry tenían la menor intención de dejar de compartir el lecho en un tiempo cercano, confió en que habría más niños a quienes dotar con nombres norteños. "Cassana", como tu abuela. Una mujer que no había conocido, pero que le recordaría a las multitudes que esperaban afuera de la fortaleza roja por el anuncio del nacimiento, que el rey que habían aceptado como suyo, tenía más derecho de sangre que los otros bastardos que el rey Robert había dejado tras de sí. "Nunca está de más", dijo Ser Davos y Gendry nunca dudaba de él.

Lord Tyrion y Lady Sansa tenían dos niñas fuertes y saludables, pero alguna poderosa razón había empujado al Señor de la Roca Casterly a posponer el tener más hijos que les hicieran compañía a sus pequeñas herederas. No quería arriesgarse a que su esposa muriera como había hecho su madre cuando lo trajo al mundo a él, pero tan pronto como las niñas pudieron caminar, Lady Sansa hizo caso omiso a la órdenes de su esposo, y espero que la compañía que se brindaban al anochecer, en los aposentos más profundos de la Roca Casterly, dieran un nuevo fruto. Gerion Lannister llegó al mundo una mañana soleada, la misma en la que los mineros de Lannisport corrieron en grandes grupos, cubiertos de hollín y emoción, gritando por todas la calles de Lannisport: "Una mina, una veta de oro, rica, nueva". Por lo que al joven heredero de la roca Casterly se le conoció desde entonces como Gerion, vena de oro.

A unos días del nacimiento del pequeño Lannister, las campanas del septo de Baelor sonaron en Desembarco del Rey una vez más, y el bosque de Dioses de la Fortaleza Roja recibió nuevas ofrendas de agradecimiento. La reina dio a luz otra niña. Caeta. La reina quería una pequeña "Cat", y el rey Gendry recordó un tipo de flor extraña que crecía en el lodo o incluso en las zonas más remotas y solitaria, el tipo de flor que nadie le impedía cortar cuando era niño y quería darle un regalo a la madre desconocida de cabello amarillo que apenas si recordaba.

La corte estaba llena de aduladores e idiotas. De acuerdo con la opinión absurda de los nobles parásitos que rondaban la fortaleza buscando audiencia con el rey, los norteños, la reina al otro lado del mar y los reyes dornienses eran peligrosos todos y debían ser eliminados o sobornados. Gendry los detestaba a todos y Arya sólo los ignoraba con desdén. Los únicos nobles en los que confiaban era Ser Davos y Lord Samwell Tarly, que alguna vez había sido hermano de la noche, pero desde la guerra contra los Otros había optado por regresar a su hogar ancestral, Colina Cuerno, en compañía de una muchacha salvaje que llevaba un niño pequeño de la mano y otro en el vientre. Gendry lo había conocido antes. Habían cabalgado juntos hacia el norte, después de que Sam hubiera dejado a Elí, prominentemente embarazada y al niño pequeño que llevaba a cuestas en Colina del Cuerno. Él quería encontrar a Arya y Sam quería cumplir sus promesas.

La guerra, el terror y el frío perpetuo liberan cualquier juramento innecesario. Como Rey, Jon Stark, más cercano a los antiguos dioses que ningún otro ser viviente, liberó a Sam de sus votos y Colina Cuerno le fue entregada, para ser disfrutada por él y todos los descendientes que su esposa salvaje le diera. Por consejo de Jon, Arya decidió que San formara parte del Consejo privado y desde entonces, Gendry decidió que nunca había conocido a nadie más sabio que ese rollizo y extrañamente valiente hombre.

—Nuestro verdadero problema es el Banco de Hierro— había dicho Sam en una de los primeros Consejos que se habían reunido después de la Guerra. Era cierto. ¿Qué hacer? Tal vez el problema de los que habían nacido en la riqueza es que no sabían el valor de la cosas. Gendry recordaba los tiempos en que cobraba al frente de la tienda de Tobo Moth, él siempre le decía que los caballeros se dejaban llevar por futilidades costosas sobre funcionalidad. Oro, joyas… ese tipo de cosas inútiles y ostentosas que la gente valoraba sin que tuviera importancia alguna. Recorriendo la fortaleza roja lo vio: Estaba en todas partes. El lujo estaba en todas partes, en las habitaciones abandonadas por la reina Cersei, los salones, los banquetes, las mismas copas donde se servía el vino. ¿Acaso eran ciegos? ¿Cómo habían podido pasar por alto esa fuente de riqueza los vanidosos Lannister, y también el rey Robert, a quien no podía llamar "padre"? La fortaleza roja fue desnudada de todo lujo. El oro, el mármol, la plata y las joyas. Estaban en todos lados, en la ridícula estatua de Joffrey, el idiota, sus habitaciones, arcos, armas decorativas, platos, manteles, cortinajes y hasta paredes. Todo lo que pudiera ser desmantelado o vendido se fue. La deuda del Rey Stannis con el Banco de Hierro se pagó.

Gendry no era un hombre educado, para ser honestos, lo mejor que sabía hacer era golpear con su martillo con la mayor fuerza posible. Si no hubiera incrustado púas de obsidiana en el martillo de guerra que usó contra los otros tal vez no habría sobrevivido, pero como aprendiz del maestro Thobo tuvo que aprender números y cuentas para hacer las ventas cuando el maestro se ausentara. La idea era muy sencilla, gastar menos de lo que recibes. Tal vez fuera instinto, pero la Corona se libró de sus deudas y así Poniente se preparó para lo que quedaba del invierno. Sobrevivieron. Tan pronto como Lord Tarly fue nombrado guardián del Dominio, la comida almacenada por los Tyrell, ya extintos, la que no habían desperdiciado en la capital, fue repartida con mesura y puntualidad en todos los reinos. Después, cuando llegó la primavera, no sólo se dispersó la nieve que habían llevado los Otros, también llegó una generación de nuevas vidas desde el muro hasta lo más recóndito de Dorne. El rey Gendry y la reina Arya recibieron tres hijos más, un varón llamado Orys, otro llamado Yoren y una niña, la última, que llamaron Elenei. En la Roca Casterly nació otra niña, una pequeña cuyo nacimiento trajo el descubrimiento de una mina de plata que no había sido explotada, por lo que se llamó Marla canción de plata.

¿Fueron justos los reyes del invierno y la furia? Lo fueron. En las tabernas sólo se cantaban alegres melodías sobre el rey del martillo y su esposa, la loba, aunque algunas de ellas fueras algo escandalosas y mencionaran sutilmente que el rey bastardo gobernaba sobre cinco reinos pero la loba de Invernalia gobernaba sobre él. _Y el rey martillaba hasta que la loba aullaba…_ Bromas, canciones y cuentos, nada más.

No obstante, es necesario admitir que dichas historias no era del todo invenciones. Gendry sufría de una penosa aflicción. Si bien era fuerte, testarudo e implacable, no podía evitar escuchar las opiniones de su esposa sobre las de cualquier otro, incluyendo a Ser Davos Seaworth, incluso cuando creía estar actuando por criterio propio, era la opinión fiera y cruda de Arya Stark, endurecida por el invierno y los hombres sin rostro, la que regía sobre las mayores decisiones del reino. Detrás de Arya Stark estaba la voluntad de los reyes del invierno, el Rey Jon, el príncipe Bran y tal vez, Lady Sansa de Casterly Rock. Fue con el nacimiento de Cassana que el Rey bastardo vio su círculo de influencias ampliarse. Siendo Ned el mayor, lo más normal es que el rey quisiera que fuera educado no sólo en letras, historia o cosas que a él le parecían inútiles, como música o arte, sino también en armas. No tenía ni siquiera cuatro años cuando comenzó con sus lecciones de arco, las que eran impartidas por su propia madre, él se ocupó de que tuviera todos los maestros necesarios para las de armas y de fuerza, donde el niño se había visto levantando un martillo para probarle a la corte que al igual que su padre y su abuelo, sabía esgrimirlo. En comparación, Cassana tuvo todas las ventajas y ninguna de las obligaciones. Gendry creía que las niñas nacen para ser amadas y protegidas, sufriendo en sueños las imágenes de lo que había visto suceder a las jóvenes abandonadas en el camino de Harrenhal. Mientras él viviera, sus hijos no sufrirían daño alguno, y si debía derrochar cuidados en su pequeña para probarlo, lo haría. Por otro lado, Arya veía en Cassana una pequeña novedad, algo extraño, una criaturita tierna que jalaba las negras barbas de su padre mientras la observaba cabalgar con el pequeño Ned en brazos. No sabía cómo tratar a una niña, le recordaba a Sansa, aunque Cassie, como la llamaban, tuviera el pelo negro como el carbón y los ojos azules de su padre. Era delicada y risueña, ávida de caricias y aprobación. Conforme fue creciendo, acostumbraba cantar y bailar para sus padres en privado, y formar parte de danzas colectivas en las celebraciones de los aniversarios de hechos importantes. La batalla de Aguasnegras, donde siempre era protagonista el "fantasma de Renly", tan orgullosos y resplandecientes, sin mencionar a Stannis como invasor, por supuesto, a diferencia de los festivales en conmemoración de la batalla de Invernalia, cuando el ciervo coronado de su padre se unía al lobo huargo de la reina en la procesión que llevaba a los soldados que habían sido heridos desde la fortaleza roja hasta el septo de Baelor para ser bendecidos por el Septón Supremo, cuyos soldados y gorriones desplegaban oblaciones y regalos entre el pueblo a manera de agradecimiento al Guerrero y al Herrero, que seguramente habían fortalecido el brazo de tan valientes soldados.

Cassana recibía cuanto quería, Gendry no quería negarle nada y Arya no sabía si debía hacerlo. Ella y Sansa habían sido tan diferentes, que siendo Cassie su primera niña decidió pecar de permisiva que de estricta. Fue un gran error.

Conforme nacieron más príncipes y princesas, el heredero, Eddard, se hacía más solemne y riguroso, mientras que Cassana gobernaba el palacio, sus frivolidades y fiestas, con la confianza de ser la única de la familia real que ponía atención a esas cosas. Su madre, sus hermanos y hermanas, con excepción tal vez de Elenei, pasaban el día practicando el arco, cabalgando, con el maestro de armas, o incluso en la forja. Cada vez que el rey Gendry se enfadaba con algo o alguien, se le veía cabalgar hasta la antigua forja del que fue su maestro, en la calle del acero, para consumir el día golpeando metal como si se tratara de alguno de sus antiguos enemigos, tal vez un espectro o alguno de los Otros.

A Cassana no le gustaba ir. No le gustaba el calor, ni la ceniza, ni mucho menos el olor. Tan grandes fueron sus quejas que el rey decidió dejarla en el palacio en cada una de sus excursiones, llevando a algunos de sus hermanos y hermanas con él. La reina siempre estaba ocupada practicando sus danzas, su padre se la pasaba metido entre la plebe del lecho de pulgas, y sus hermanos y hermanas, haciendo desastres en compañía de alguno de ellos dos. Eso dejaba a Cassana sola en la fortaleza, en compañía de sus septas y damas de compañía que la adulaban todo el día. Los reyes nunca se enteraban de que Cassana iba creciendo como la verdadera y única tirana de la Fortaleza. Tal vez el único regaño que la pequeña princesa llegó a recibir de su padre sucedió por pura casualidad. En una de sus excursiones a la forja, entre las multitudes que seguían al rey y a su gigantesco caballo negro, "Martillo", por las humildes callejuelas del Lecho de Pulgas, un regordete panadero luchaba por abrirse paso para llegar al rey, pero siendo bajito y algo pesado no lograba llegar muy lejos. A su lado, una joven sencilla de ojos de castaños y una barriga gigantesca que bien podría traer dos o hasta tres bebés, "mis pastelitos en el horno", como decía su esposo, hacía lo posible por convencerlo de que desistiera y comenzaran a buscar una posada pronto. "Seguramente no se acuerda de ti" le dijo a su esposo, pero Pastel Caliente la miró confundido y aunque lo pensó un momento, supuso que no perdía nada con intentarlo, entonces, tomó una de las pocas manzanas que llevaba en su humilde bolso de viaje y rezándole a todos los dioses en los que pudo pensar, la arrojó lo más alto y lejos posible, esperando que llamara la atención del rey. Da la casualidad que la manzana le cayó directo en la nuca. Cuando el rey giró para ver quién le había lanzado una fruta, o tal vez una piedra, por lo duró que le pegó, los soldados se pusieron en guardia y gritaron "¿Quién fue?". Gendry giró su caballo y dijo: "No habrá castigo alguno… pero me gustaría saber la razón del regalo". Un lacayo se agachó y tomó la manzana aboyada. Gendry se la dio de comer a Martillo y Pastel Caliente vio su oportunidad, aunque su esposa hacía lo posible por evitarlo.

— Gendry, Gendry, soy yo. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Nadie hornea mejores tartas que yo.

De un salto el Rey bajó de su caballo y cargó al pastelero regordete que recordaba perfectamente bien.

— ¡Pastel Caliente, estás vivo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde has estado?

— Cocinando claro, guisando… horneando.

En ese momento, la joven embarazada se asomó por detrás del hombro de Pastel Caliente y tímidamente le dijo al oído. "Es verdad, lo conoces, creí que me estabas impresionando".

— Horneando… algo más que bollos, asumo— le dijo Gendry con una gran rsonisa.

— Por eso estamos aquí. Verás, recuerdas a la patrona de la posada donde me dejó la hermandad…

— Lo recuerdo, ¿quemaste algo?

— Más o menos, mira, ella es Azafrán, su hija…

Gendry comprendió todo, preñar a la hija de tu patrona puede ser una decisión muy estúpida, pero podía arreglarse. Había encontrado a Pastel Caliente y no podía esperar a llevarlo a la Fortaleza para que viera a Arya, aunque había prometido a los niños que los llevaría a la forja, entonces le dio su caballo a Pastel Caliente y llamó a los niños, que salieron en oleadas del palanquín.

—Niños, este es Pastel Caliente y es un buen amigo al que hace mucho no veíamos. Su esposa se siente cansada, ¿les importaría prestarle su palanquín para que la lleven a la Fortaleza? Nosotros iremos caminando.

Los niños gritaron "¡SI!" al unísono y echaron a correr con dos o tres guardias detrás de ellos para evitar que se perdieran, mientras, la gente murmuraba y vitoreaban al rey y a su amigo, algunos se acercaban y le daban pequeños regalos, panes, tarros de cerveza y todo lo que pudo sostener sin que se le cayera, por suerte, Pan Caliente ayudó, y para cuando llegaron a la forja, los niños y la guardia ya estaban ahí, pero las hogazas de pan y las tinajas de vino estaban casi por la mitad.

— ¡Yo no soy un rey, he tenido que caminar mucho!

Pastel caliente acompañó a Gendry a la forja, donde hizo lo mismo que siempre hacía cuando iba de visita. Le dio unos últimos toques a la daga que planeaba regalarle a Caeta en su día de nombre y fundió suficiente acero para la armadura que el pequeño Yoren quería aprender a forjar por sí mismo. Al regresar a la Fortaleza Roja, Arya, Pastel Caliente y Azafrán comían pasteles en el solar. Bueno, Azafrán comía pasteles, porque Arya no tenía gran apetito y Azafran, por el contrario, moría de hambre. Cassana no estaba por ningún lado. Una vez que recordaron los tiempos aterradores de Harrenhal y deleitaron a la joven Azafrán con cuentos de la valentía de su esposo durante sus aventuras, Gendry y Arya se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

—No vi a Cassana por ningún lado, ¿está enferma?

—Está insoportable. Cuando recibimos a Pastel y Azafrán en el salón del trono echó a correr. Un rato después, cuando fui a buscarla, se encerró en sus habitaciones diciendo que "una princesa no comparte la comida con los sirvientes". Le di un bofetón, espero que haya aprendido.

Tal vez hubiera sido suficiente, pero algo, tal vez ese monstruo que se ocultaba en el vientre de Gendry lo enfureció de tal forma que por primera vez salió a pasos agigantados a buscar a su hija mayor. Azotó la puerta, la tomó por el brazo y sacudiéndola dijo: "La próxima vez que veas menos o menosprecies a cualquiera, ya sea el arriero o la doncella que vacía tu bacín, te voy a mandar con las hermanas silenciosas para que aprendas lo que es humildad y decencia, y si te niegas, te irás al otro lado del mar a aprender cómo ganarte la vida. Que no se te olvide, soy tu padre y soy un herrero bastardo y tu madre padeció hambre, frío y miedo igual que yo. Tu nacimiento o tu título no te hacen mejor que nadie, más te vale que lo aprendas".

Tal vez no fueron las palabras, tanto como la furia que llevaban, las que asustaron a la niña. Al otro día cuando se nombró oficialmente a Pastel Caliente como Cocinero en jefe de las Cocinas reales, Cassana fue la primera que se acercó a él y haciendo una reverencia dijo: "Me complace saber que el mejor cocinero de Poniente ha llegado a nuestro hogar para agasajarnos con su maestría y talento. Sea usted bienvenido". Y sonrió. Claro, eso no significaba que no hubiera decidido culpar al cocinero por el regaño que le dio su padre, al contrario, a partir de ese día, decidió que nunca halagaría su comida y jamás limpiaría el plato en señal de aprobación, comería sólo la mitad en señal de protesta. A su lado, sus hermanos se abalanzaron sobre Pastel Caliente para hacerle todo tipo de sugerencias sobre la cantidad de cosas que podía cocinar. Caeta se le colgaba al cuello suplicándole que convenciera a su madre de que no la obligara a comer ese estofado grasoso y amargo que se comía tan seguido en el norte y Orys le contaba con lujo de detalles la cantidad de frutas que comenzaban a surgir en los invernaderos de la fortaleza: "Podríamos hacer una tarta tal vez, o tal vez uno de los pasteles de limón que tanto le gustan a mi tía, lo que tú quieras, claro, pero sería una desgracia que el cocinero real descuidara el arte de hacer postres. Tengo un primo en la Roca Casterly que hornea pan en sus tiempos libres, los cocineros le enseñan, dicen que es muy bueno, pero si tú hornearas uno y me dejaras usarlo para competir, seguro que le ganaría y al fin podría quedarme con ese arakh tan bonito que tiene, el tío Lannister se lo regaló, puro acero valyrio, pero si me ayudaras, seguro que le ganamos".

En general, los príncipes y princesas de la Casa Baratheon crecieron con lujo de virtudes, muy diferentes, pero virtudes al fin y al cabo. Caeta era el orgullo de la reina Arya, podía disparar sus flechas a enormes distancias y nunca fallar el blanco. Ned era invencible en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Yoren era astuto y tenía un talento enorme para leer las debilidades y fortalezas de la gente, por eso siempre ganaba las apuestas, mientras que Orys usaba su simpatía y sentido del humor para conseguir que la gente lo amara, le contara sus secretos y le enseñara sus oficio. Por último, Elenei, era demasiado noble y bondadosa como para atraer la enemistad de nadie.

Era inevitable, que de todos los hijos de los reyes Baratheon y Stark, fuera Cassana la que creciera orgullosa y presumida. No envidiaba el derecho de sangre de cualquier otra familia en Poniente, "Mis padres fueron conquistadores, igual que mi abuelo, el derecho de conquista vale más que el de sangre", y así atenuaba las críticas que las antiguas familias que consideraban a la reina al otro lado del mar y su hijo como reyes legítimos. Cuando se anunció que no sólo una de sus primas, sino las dos mayores de la Roca Casterly, habían sido prometidos al príncipe Rhaego, Cassana hizo caso omiso argumentando que al final era una treta política de su astuto tío, el gnomo, y que una princesa de verdad no debía rebajarse a tomar un esposo que no le agradara, o peor aún, a compartirlo con su hermana. Rhaego Targaryen tomó por esposas a Catelyn y Joanna Lannister, siguiendo el ejemplo del primer Aegon, el conquistador. A partir de ese momento, la ola de casamientos en Poniente se desató. La generación nacida del invierno más cruel de toda su historia, floreció con la primavera y buscó pareja. Cassana Tenía 16 años cuando su hermano mayor, el heredero, se casó con la hija mayor de la reina Arianne Martell, poniéndole fin a los enfrentamientos entre Baratheon y dornienses. Era el turno de Cassana, por supuesto, y el rey y la reina creyeron que podían darse el lujo de que su hija decidiera qué esposo habría de tomar. Poco se imaginaron que Cassana era demasiado voluntariosa y orgullosa como para ceder el puesto primordial que había ocupado en la corte y que lograr su matrimonio sería una gesta heróica, tan difícil y tan digna de canciones como el matrimonio de Brienne la bella y Jaime, el matarreyes, o tal vez, incluso mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo es tuyo, George R. R. Martín, hasta mis sueños y esperanzas. Nada es mío, lo juro, no me demanden. Todo esto tiene propósito de entretenimiento sin lucro alguno. Lo juro por los antiguos y los nuevos dioses.

Cap. 3

La búsqueda comenzó casi de inmediato. Empezaron con las grandes casas, de preferencia las norteñas, se buscaron candidatos entre los herederos de los Umber, los Manderly y en especial, Arya puso sus esperanzas en los muchos hijos varones que Alys Karstark le dio a su esposo Thenita. Eran nobles, ciertamente, pero también eran conocidos por sus habilidades con la lanza, el hacha y, extrañamente, el baile. Algunos decían que desde aquella noche en que Alys obligó a su esposo salvaje a bailar con ella por primera vez, los bailes no eran desconocidos en el Bastión Kar, y con esos antecedentes algo bueno podía salir. Por otro lado, desde que Jon se casara con Wylla Manderly y la hiciera su reina, las dos Casas estaban en tan buenas relaciones que si no se lograba otra unión con ellos no pasaría gran cosa, y desafortunadamente los nietos de Los Manderly heredaron el gusto por los banquetes de su padre y abuelo. También estaban los Umber, el nieto del Gran Jon, que aunque tenía buena reputación apenas era un crio la última vez que lo vieron en la boda del Rey del Norte.

—No sé cómo funcionen estas cosas, pero sería raro irlos llamando uno por uno para que Cassie los examine como si fueran caballos que quiere comprar— Gendry todavía tenía la esperanza de que un matrimonio ventajoso como el que hizo Ned, se diera por casualidad. El barco de la princesa naufragó en la bahía de Aguasnegras en su camino a los jardines de agua, y como invitada de honor en la Fortaleza Roja, el pobre Ned no pudo disimular lo mucho que le había gustado la muchacha, que vestida exactamente igual que todas sus damas, al haber perdido su equipaje, se pasó bailando con él toda la noche. Ella sabía perfectamente quien era él, pero Ned no tenía idea de cuál de todas las dornienses era la nieta del príncipe Doran. No lo pudo evitar, cayó enamorado como un idiota de golpe y los siguientes días, mientras los cuervos intercambiaban noticias sobre la salud de la princesa y la escolta que la llevaría de regreso a Lanza del Sol, se pasó las mañanas siguiéndola como un cachorro. Todo fue olvidado, entrenamientos, estudios, las prácticas con el hacha y el martillo de guerra. Si la princesa mencionaba por casualidad que sentía ganas de hacer una guirnalda de flores para sí misma o sus compañeras, el orgulloso príncipe heredero se lanzaba a los jardines con la daga más afilada de su arsenal y regresaba a ella cargando con hatos gigantescos de rosas, alelíes, lirios y hasta saetas. Mientras tanto, los jardineros se presentaban ante al Rey para suplicarle que pusiera un alto al saqueo de sus preciosos jardines, que habían quedado casi desnudos por los caprichos de la dorniense. No hubo mucho más qué hacer. Mandar otro cuervo con una propuesta y dejar que Ned fuera todo lo feliz que pudiera con su nueva esposa. Extrañamente, el matrimonio resultó en la paz con Dorne, ya como reino independiente, y a parte de ciertas quejas de Pastel Caliente por tener que condimentar de más algunos de los platos preferidos del príncipe para que su esposa los compartiera con él, a su gusto, el matrimonio fue un éxito.

¿Por qué habría de ser diferente con Cassana?

—Podríamos organizar un torneo y un festín. No sería raro, hace muchos años que no hay nada parecido en la capital y estando en plena primavera la gente está aburrida. — Arya tenía razón. Gendry detestaba los torneos y por lo general los soportaba con la ayuda de una buena tinaja de vino en caso de que tuviera que asistir a alguno. Lo único que le parecía valioso era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde solía participar Ned, pero las justas se le figuraban estupideces, una especie de baile para que nobles afeminados que jamás habían visto una guerra en sus vidas pudieran pavonearse como si golpear a alguien con un palo fuera igual de osado que tener que enfrentarte a un soldado armado hasta los dientes que quiere matarte sin razón alguna, o peor aún, alguno de los Otros, con esas espadas de hielo y ojos de muerte que eran capaces de levantar a un hombre y su caballo por los aires sin el menor esfuerzo. ¡Y esos imbéciles nobles se creían guerreros de lo más valientes! Como si matar a alguien fuera algo bonito para estar orgulloso. Pero Arya tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

—Estás pensando. Tienes esa cara de dolor que siempre pones cuando estás pensando.

—No, lo que pasaba es que tienes razón, y me duele pensar en la cantidad de idiotas que vamos a tener que ver.

Los cuervos volaron y los pretendientes se fueron agolpando uno tras otro a pesar de que el premio del vencedor del torneo no sería muy grande. Tal vez se había corrido el rumor de que el verdadero premio era la hija del Rey.

Todo marchaba a las mil maravillas. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Cassana era lo que podía salir mal.

Como era de esperar, la princesa no tardó en sacar a la luz su carácter. Cuando salió Lord Manderly se burló de sus kilos de más, diciendo que su pobre caballo seguramente caería presa del agotamiento antes de que pudiera dar el primer golpe. Cuando Lord Umber se acercó a besarle la mano lo trató con el mismo desprecio con el que dejó hablando solos a los tres hijos de Lord Tarly, a pesar de era conocido que ya estaban todos comprometidos. Eran jóvenes apuestos, inteligentes y hábiles con las armas, bueno, el menor de los tres no era tan listo, pero nadie podía superarlo con el arco, mientras que Sam era el Señor de Alto Jardín, después de que los Tyrell desaparecieran y el Rey Gendry recompensara a Sam con un gran castillo para cada uno de sus hijos. Sam se quedaría en el Dominio, aunque todo Poniente supiera que sólo era hijo de Lady Elí, y Jon se convertiría en Señor de Colina Cuervo. Cuando el más joven de los tres, Arran, que no brillaba por su inteligencia pero sí por habilidad con la espalda y el arco, sin mencionar que era conocido como el caballero más apuesto de Poniente, se comprometió con la hija menor de Lord Edmure Tully, Lady Tessa, se le otorgó lo que había quedado de los Gemelos después de que Arya y Gendry le prendieran fuego por completo, para que con la ayuda de su mucho más inteligente esposa, reedificara el lugar y le diera un nuevo nombre si así lo decidía. Lady Tessa había sido amiga de Cassana en la infancia, pero ni siquiera por eso el joven prometido recibió más amabilidad de parte de la princesa, que se refirió a su hermano Sam como "el bastardo salvaje" y a Jon como "ese larguirucho serio que bien serviría mejor como maestre que como señor".

No había pasado la primera mitad de los combates cuando Gendry pidió la tercera jarra de vino. Arya permanecía inmutable, pálida, callada e incapaz de traicionar ninguna emoción.

Iba a ser un largo torneo. Caeta estaba incómoda por la actitud de su hermana y no tardó en abandonar el palco real para ir a sentarse junto a su primo Lannister que organizaba las apuestas y repartía las ganancias con su hermanita menor, que juraba estar enamorada de Steffon Seaworth, a pesar de que el joven caballero de la Cebolla fuera varios años mayor que ella y no tan hábil en la arena de torneos como lo era a bordo de un barco. Apostar por él era una pérdida segura, pero Gerion nunca le negaba nada a Marla y aceptaba desprenderse de algunos venados si así elogiaba de alguna forma al caballero preferido de la pequeña Lannister. También lo hacía porque Marla lo había amenazado con leerle a la princesa Caeta las cartas y poemas apasionados y ridículos que él le escribía día y noche sin atreverse a enviárselos. Esa niña era peor que Lan el astuto, lo que complacía enormemente a Tyrion que no intentaba disimular que era su consentida, aunque bien sabía que si llegaba el día en que su hija consiguiera que Ser Steffon Seaworth le pusiera los ojos encima, también lograría que pidiera su mano y él no tendría más opción que otorgársela con todo y una generosa dote en oro, plata y joyas.

Al poco rato, Yoren se aburrió y se disponía a llegar al castillo cuando se topó de frente con Ser Britos de Thart. Lo sorprendió porque era raro que alguno de los tres hijos del matarreyes y Brienne la bella salieran de su isla, pero supuso que lo correcto sería escoltarlo con sus majestades. Ninguno le tenía gran afecto al matarreyes, pero Lady Brienne era una situación muy distinta, tan honorable y valerosa se le consideraba en todos y cada uno de los reinos, que su honor había bastado para compensar el que su marido carecía. "Lo dicen porque no lo conocen", decía Britos a su madre cuando era sólo un niño y escuchaba a la gente llamar a su padre "matarreyes" con desprecio. "El Rey loco era un malnacido, qué bueno que lo mató", y tenía razón, pero Brienne procuraba calmar el orgullo de su hijo y reprenderlo un poco cuando lo escuchaba hablar así, aunque no surtiera efecto. Los reyes siempre se veían felices cuando visitaban la isla de camino a Bastión de Tormentas, pero eran distantes con su padre, y a él parecía que no podía importarle menos. Jaime Lannister era feliz, ya no era caballero, ni era un Lannister pero era feliz, más de lo que nunca había sido nunca. Una vez, mientras enseñaba a cabalgar al pequeño Britos, lo escuchó preguntar: "Padre, ¿por qué la gente dice cosas tan malas, no podemos detenerlos?" Jaime lo ayudó a bajar de su pony y continuaron el camino a pie. No parecía molesto, al contrario. Abrazó a su hijo y le dijo:

—Todos hemos hecho cosas buenas y malas, nadie es completamente virtuoso igual que nadie es completamente malvado. Dicen que tu tío Tyrion es un monstruo, ¿lo es?

— No, conmigo siempre es muy bueno y quiere mucho a mis primas y a mi tía, siempre se preocupa por los mineros y pescadores, y viste y alimenta a los huérfanos y las viudas.

— Pero mató a tu abuelo… ¿Es un monstruo?

— No.

— Cuando tu madre estaba creciendo le pusieron un apodo muy cruel.

— Lo sé, "Brienne la bella", dicen que es la mujer más fea del mundo.

— ¿Tú crees que es la mujer más fea del mundo?

— No, y tú tampoco, lo sé por la forma chistosa en la miras y porque siempre la estás molestando para que se ría y le jalas la trenza—Jaime sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su hijo. No pensó que fuera tan observador.

— Pero la gente lo dice. Cuando yo la miro soy feliz, todo lo que veo es belleza. Sí, tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla y le falta alguno que otro diente, pero no deja de ser bella. ¿Dejaré de verla hermosa porque la gente la llame fea?

— No.

— Maté a mi Rey, es cierto, y tomé muchas decisiones malas, pero entonces conocí a tu madre y ella me devolvió mi honor. ¿Perderé mi honor de nuevo porque la gente lo diga?

— No.

— Entonces, deja de preocuparte por la opinión de gente que no conoces. Vive para ti y cuando tu madre te arrope por las noches, si puedes rezarle al guerrero con la conciencia tranquila, sabrás que has obrado bien y que si la gente dice otra cosa, no por eso se convertirán en malas tus buenas acciones.

El niño le dio unos golpecitos a la mano de oro de su papá y este entendió la orden, se puso en cuchillas, Britos trepó sobre sus hombros y siguieron a pie el camino hacia el Castillo del Atardecer.

Tal vez por eso Britos no le ponía gran atención a la heráldica. Usaba una armadura de líneas sencillas y el mejor acero, forjada por el Rey mismo, pero no llevaba la cantidad de estandartes de soles y estrellas que cualquier habría esperado. Jaime Lannister renunció a su nombre y a su derecho a la Roca Casterly cuando se casó con Brienne de Tarth y el lucero del atardecer había muerto henchido de orgullo cuando nació el tercer varón que conservaría el nombre de su casa. Britos y todos sus hermanos, eran Tarth, poco había de leones en ellos. Incluso el cabello era como el de su madre, rubio muy claro y los ojos azules como zafiros. Hacía muchos años que no había visitado la capital y por lo tanto, la mayoría lo miraba como si fuera un desconocido. Hasta Yoren lo hubiera desconocido de no haber visitado la isla de Tarth hacía un par de años durante un viaje que hizo con sus hermanos por las tierras de las tormentas.

— ¡Ser Britos! Por fin llegó alguien que arregle estas aburridísimas fiestas.

—No sabría cómo, nunca he sido muy festivo.

—Lo sé, hombre, pero ninguno de estos caballeros valen un penique y mi hermana se ha portado sinceramente insoportable todo el día. Ve a tumbarlos a todos rápido para que esto se acabe y podamos irnos al festin.

En ese momento, desde las gradas, vio a la princesa Cassana. Era verdad lo que decían en el reino. Era la mujer más bonita que había visto nunca. Tenía la piel de marfil, el cabello negro y unos gigantescos ojos azules coronados por espesas pestañas negras. Llevaba un vestido morado bordado de piedras que no podría adivinar qué eran, largas mangas transparentes y una coronita de plata moldeaba como una cornamenta de ciervo. La miró hasta que Yoren le dio un golpe en el hombro para recuperar su atención.

—Conque admirando a mi hermana. Pobre infeliz, no te molestes. Al parecer Cassana encontraría una forma de burlarse del mismo guerrero si bajara de las alturas para pedir su mano. Así de irritante es.

Incómodo, Brito se despidió cortésmente y se alejó rumbo a las tiendas para ponerse la armadura. En el palco, la reina Arya preguntaba a su hija:

— ¿Viste algo interesante en el patio de prácticas para que estés tan sonriente?

— No, nada, sólo un campesino agraciado, nada especial— respondió esperando que su madre no notara su sonrisa y el rubor que se le había subido al rostro. No quería pasar por la vergüenza de admitir que había estado sonriéndole a un extraño que seguramente era de tan baja cuna que ni siquiera llevaba heráldica en el jubón.

A esas alturas, Cassana debía saber que su madre tenía un instinto sobrenatural para percatarse de las cosas que la mayoría pasaba por alto.

En la tienda, Britos olvidó a la princesa. ¿A él que le importaban las princesas consentidas? De todos los hijos del rey, era la única qué llevaba corona, eso debía significar algo. Se puso el yelmo y se preparó.

Britos sonrió apenas y siguió su camino. Era su turno. Derribó a un Redwine, un Estermont y también a un Fossoway. Pero después, fue el turno del joven Steffon Seaworth y apenas habían comenzado a chocar espadas cuando la princesa Cassana prorrumpió en una risa muy poco educada y señalando al caballero gritó: "Vaya, parece que ese caballero errante ha decidido dejarse el yelmo para no llorar cuando rebane a la cebolla". Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y Gerion Lannister tuvo que detener a su hermana para que no saltara sobre la princesa y le arrancara los cabellos. Ser Davos se puso pálido en su asiento y se levantó indignado para defender a su hijo, el menor, el más querido, pero Gendry lo detuvo, él también había tenido suficiente de la actitud de su hija y Ser Davos, a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo la mano del Rey. Se sentía avergonzado y no sabía cómo pedir una disculpa a los caballeros humillados, y como era común en él, la confusión se transformó en furia. Estaba a punto de levantarla de su asiento o de reprenderla, no podía decidir, cuando el caballero de Tarth clavó su espada en el piso y le respondió: "Será mejor que me dé por vencido en este combate, no quisiera hallarme en dificultades en la bahía de los naufragios y que Ser Steffon me deje morir a mi suerte, todos saben que la vasta mayoría de marineros que ha sobrevivido a las costas de las tierras de las Tormentas le deben la vida a él". Hizo una reverencia a Ser Steffon y salió indignado de la arena, mientras que Marla salía corriendo sin el menor pudor para tomar la corona de flores que el ganador del torneo otorgaría a la reina del amor y la belleza y saltando a la arena la puso en manos de Steffon. "Bueno, qué esperas, coróname y vamos todos al festín". Steffon sonrió y así lo hizo. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar y Ser Davos suspiró aliviado.

El único que seguía furioso era Gendry que por fin había caído en cuenta del daño que le había hecho a su hija consintiéndola en exceso. En silencio, Arya hizo una ligera mueca que bien podría haber sido una sonrisa, las que en ella eran muy raras y se reservaban para su marido y sus hijos, y sin que nadie lo notara siguió al caballero de Tarth. Tenía una propuesta que hacerle.

El festín fue extraordinariamente alegre. Cassana estaba indispuesta, es decir, había sido confinada a sus habitaciones, mientras que Caeta bailaba con un caballero menor cuya Casa había caído en desgracia en la guerra de los cinco Reyes, y que se decía que pretendía su mano. Gerion sufría en silencio y Marla Lannister danzaba vuelta de loca de felicidad porque había descubierto que cada vez que rozaba la palma de la mano de su caballero de la cebolla, éste se sonrojaba y miraba al piso como si no supiera qué decir. Todavía usaba la corona de reina del amor y la belleza. Lo tenía conquistado y la prueba estaba en la cantidad de errores que cometía en el baile cada vez que ella le sonreía o le murmuraba algo al oído. Lady Tessa bailaba con su prometido, Ser Arran Tarly y Sam Tarly, se enteraba horrorizado de que su padre esperaba que raptara a la hija de Tormund Matagigantes, nombrado Señor del Fuerte Terror por gracia del Rey Jon Stark en el norte.

— ¿Raptarla? ¿No deberíamos mandar un cuervo y pedir su mano? ¿Tengo que irrumpir en sus habitaciones y arriesgarme a que me corte el cuello?

— Es peligroso, lo sé, pero no te preocupes, le gustarás, y esa es la manera del pueblo libre. Aunque el muro haya caído y ahora gobiernen fortalezas se aferran a sus tradiciones y si quieres a la muchacha tendrás que hacerlo.

Lady Tarly, que por lo general pasaba los bailes y festines disfrutando la música en silencio o escuchando historias divertidas de su esposo, a quien jamás se le terminaban las leyendas o historias antiguas que había memorizado de esa enormidad de libros que tanto amaba coleccionar, se distrajo un momento para recordarle a Sam que él mismo era mitad salvaje y que también eran sus costumbres. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar, que no le gustara la muchacha? Siempre podía lanzarse por la ventana y esperar que la caída no lo matara. Tormund no se sentiría ofendido, al contrario, estaría orgulloso de la ferocidad de su hija y se daría por satisfecho.

Sam engulló otra copa de vino de un solo golpe y le rezó a los antiguos dioses no por una esposa bella y cariñosa, sino por una que no lo matara.

El único que estaba de mal humor era el rey Gendry, que seguía bebiendo su vino sin hablar con nadie más que Ser Davos. No sabía qué haría con Cassana. Estaba muy enojado. A su lado, Arya se veía tranquila, cosa extraña porque si alguien sabía que algún tipo de indignación hervía dentro de la reina era él. Pero ahí estaba, sentada en su trono, en la mesa principal, prescindiendo el festín. El rey herrero se dio el lujo de admirarla para calmar su mal humor. La amaba todavía más que cuando volvió a encontrarla en aquella nevada torrencial. Seis hijos y años de guerra no habían hecho daño a un ápice de su belleza. Usaba un vestido sencillo de seda gruesa color gris con ribetes blancos en las mangas, sencillo, sin grandes joyas y adornos aparte de la corona de perlas que remata con la cabeza de un lobo huargo en la punta. Llevaba el cabello suelto y sorbió el vino de su copa a tragos pequeños. Eso sólo podía significar algo: estaba planeando algo.

— ¿Quieres retirarnos temprano? Tal vez podrías encontrar una forma de remediar mi mal humor— le dijo el rey al oído arrancándole una ligera sonrisa a la reina.

—¿Sin haberle encontrado marido a nuestra hija?

— Si no quiere uno, mejor para el pobre infeliz. Acepto que he cometido errores con ella, Cassie sería una esposa terrible. Tal vez deberíamos mandarla con las hermanas silenciosas.

— Creí que seguías al dios rojo.

— Y tú eres devota de los antiguos dioses, pero no creo que podamos recluirla en un árbol corazón.

— Tal vez deberíamos enseñarle una lección y casarla con el primer mendigo que venga a pedir lugar en las celebraciones.

— ¿Estás loca? Cada vez que hay algún festín aparecen por decenas, los mandamos a la cocina y Pastel Caliente los alimenta con todo gusto, pero darle a nuestra hija a cualquiera de ellos es una locura. Quiero que sea feliz, aunque ahora esté muy enojado.

— Lo sé, lo sé, grandísimo y testarudo estúpido. Estaba jugando contigo. Aunque hubo un joven que llamó su atención antes de las justas.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Quién?

— Ser Britos de Tarth

— Pero ya se lo propusimos y dijo que nunca se casaría con un hombre que seguramente sería tan feo como su madre y tan desleal como su padre, hasta arruinó su combate cuando avergonzó al pobre Steffon.

— Pero ella no sabía quién era cuando lo vio entre las carpas, nunca lo había visto y en el combate no se quitó el yelmo.

— ¿Sugieres que la engañemos?

— Sugiero que le allanemos el camino.

Gendry sonrió por primera vez en largo rato recordando cómo terminaban esos pequeños intercambios en los que él la llamaba "Mi Señora", ella se enojaba y lo llamaba "estúpido". Tal vez su noche mejoraría.

O eso parecía cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y entró Cassana, ataviada con un vestido ridículamente lujoso. Rojo, con mangas de terciopelo y completamente bordado con rubies en el cuello. Tanto que se había esforzado por acabar con la extravagancia en Desembarco del Rey y esa niña insistía en ser lo más ostentosa que pudiera. Ned, Caeta y Yoren usaban negro, mientras Elenei había escogido un vestido dorado con amplias mangas con bordados de ónix y ribetes color negro. Los vestidos rojos, en su gran mayoría habían caído en desuso y se consideraban de mal gusto. Nadie quería ser sorprendido usando algo que recordara a la reina Cersei.

¿En qué estaba pensando Cassana? Cuando se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía, contrariando las órdenes expresas del rey y la reina, Gendry enrojeció de ira y Arya, aunque rara vez era expresiva, apuró un sorbo de vino y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa. Por un momento pareció que iba a retirarse y todos los comensales se levantaron de sus asientos para su salida, pero en lugar de eso, levantó la copa y dijo:

—Hoy celebramos el triunfo de Ser Steffon Seaworth, la alegría de su reina del amor y la belleza, nuestra sobrina Lady Marla Lannister y el anuncio de las próximas bodas de la princesa Cassana. Que pronto se unirá en matrimonio con…

No había terminado de hablar cuando Cassana se levantó y a gritos negó que se fuera a casar y que por las leyes de los hombres y los dioses nadie podía obligarla, ni siquiera ellos. Como Arya había planificado, Gendry perdió la paciencia. Que ofendiera a su madre de forma tan pública no se lo iba a aguantar, no como solía soportar todos sus desplantes, hasta hacia él. ¡Ah, los Baratheon, tanta furia y tan poca prudencia!

— ¡TE CASARÁS! ¡SI LA REINA, TU MADRE, TE LO ORDENA, LO HARÁS, Y DALE GRACIAS A R'HOLLOR QUE NO TE ENTREGO AL PRIMER PETICIONARIO QUE APAREZCA EN LA CORTE MAÑANA!

— ¡EL DIOS ROJO NO ES MI DIOS, NO TE ATREVERÁS!

— ¿ESO CREES? ¡BIEN, ESTÁ HECHO! ¡MAÑANA TE CASARÁS CON EL PRIMER DESGRACIADO DE LA LISTA DE AUDIENCIAS, Y RUÉGALE A TUS DIOSES QUE NO SE TRATE DE UN MERCENARIO O UN VAGABUNDO, CON LO MUCHO QUE TE DISGUSTAN TODOS LOS NOBLES QUE TE HAN PRETENDIDO!

Y después apuró su copa de vino y gritó: "Que siga la música, estamos de fiesta" y salió seguido por Arya. Cassana se echó a llorar y sus hermanas se las llevaron. La multitud no sabía qué hacer, al menos hasta que Marla cruzó el gran salón y le dijo a los músicos "¿podrían ser tan amables de tocar algo alegre como "El oso y la doncella"?, Ser Steffon quisiera invitarme a bailar de nuevo". Lord Davos dejó salir una sonora risotada y la música comenzó. Después de algunas canciones más, la concurrencia festejaba la boda de la princesa con el que bien podría ser un príncipe o un pescador.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** En serio, nada, nada es mío. Todo es del Señor George R.R. Martin, incluyendo nuestras lágrimas.

Arya, por supuesto, había tramado la reacción de Gendry, lo conocía mejor que él mismo. Había pensado en alguno de los hijos de Brienne para sus hijas, pero cuando Sansa le escribió pidiéndole que prometieran a Caeta, su preferida, con su hijo Gerion, el heredero de la Roca, descubrió que no podía negarle ayuda, al menos, a su hermana. Había estado tan separada de Sansa durante tanto tiempo, mientras sobrevivía cada una a su manera, que había decidido aprovechar cada oportunidad posible para reparar en lo posible su relación, como lo hubiera querido Lord Eddard. "La manada sobrevive mientras que el lobo solitario perece". Habían tenido que aprenderlo de la peor forma. Tyrion Lannister había probado ser bueno para Sansa, no podía negárseles, pero tampoco quería forzar a su hija a un matrimonio que la hiciera infeliz. Caeta, igual que ella, y que su tía Lyanna y su tío Brandon, tenía algo de sangre de lobo. El que Gendry la dejara hacer lo que quisiera y ella misma la hubiera librado de la opresión de una septa vigilante, no había contribuido a hacer de ella una dama, mucho menos una princesas. Y sin embargo, confiaba en que Caeta sería más sensible si se le pedía anteponer la paz del reino y la fortaleza de su familia a sus propios sentimientos… lo que no sucedería con Cassana. A veces le recordaba a Sansa, pero donde su hermana había sido ingenua y bienintencionada, Cassie era impulsiva, irreflexiva e imprudente. Caeta siempre decía lo que pensaba y no se preocupaba por la opinión de los demás, jugaba con los hijos de Pastel Caliente, aprendía a usar el arco con ella y cabalgaba con sus hermanos sin preocuparse por sus vestidos, lo que había resultado en que la gente común la quisiera tanto como a su padre, el rey herrero, que la llevaba en su propio caballo cuando visitaba el lecho de pulgas. Cassie era otra historia.

Las apuestas corrían. ¿Cumpliría el rey su promesa? La mayoría pensaba que no, él mismo lo dudaba. Se había retirado de mal humor y cuando escuchó a Arya entrar a sus habitaciones supuso que recibiría un buen golpe por su imprudencia, olvidando por completo que fue ella la que le dio la idea en primer lugar.

—No puedo cambiar de opinión y si le place a "su alteza", creo que preferiría beber mi vino en paz— le dijo en cuanto la sintió llegar. No tuvo que mirar, sabía que era ella.

— Entonces no lo hagas— Nymeria descansaba cerca de la chimenea. Esa noche iba a ser larga. Arreglaremos que Ser Britos se presente antes que nadie y le ofrecerás su mano frente a toda la corte. Tendrán que casarse. Lo haremos en el septo, con la menor cantidad de personas posible, sólo algunos testigos, eso bastará.

— No me di cuenta de quién era cuando salió a combate.

— ¿No reconoces tu propio trabajo?

El rey se quedó pensando. Sí, él había hecho esa armadura, había sido un regalo. Una muestra de agradecimiento. Nada de heráldica pero el mejor acero.

— Cassie no lo querrá. Ya lo rechazó una vez, lo hará de nuevo. Dijo que no quería ensuciarse de la deshonra de los demás.

— Cassie dice muchas cosas. De cualquier forma no debemos decirle su nombre. Le pondremos una capa azul, sin ningún adorno y el septón no dirá su nombre tampoco. Ya después dejaremos que se arreglen solos.

— ¿Y qué sabemos de él? Nada, que es hijo de Brienne.

— No te preocupes por eso. Ya me encargaré yo de saber qué clase de hombre es.

Le sirvió más vino, una de las pocas debilidades del rey, y se quitó el vestido de seda gris. Se puso una túnica basta, demasiado grande para ella y salió a los pasillos oscuros de la fortaleza roja. La mujer que tocó a la puerta del joven Lord de Tarth, era una viejecilla con el rostro curtido por la edad y las mejillas ajadas y descoloridas, encorvada y frágil, que le ofreció al joven señor una cena ligera, ya que no había asistido al banquete.

— Muchas gracias, si quiere puedo llevar esa bandeja, no deberían haberla mandado a usted. Esto está muy pesado— le quitó la bandeja de las manos pero la viejecilla perdió la fuerza y el contenido de los platos cayó al piso, incluyendo la botella de costoso cristal de Mereen que contenía el vino.

— ¡Oh, qué horror! Seguramente Pastel Caliente me reprenderá. Odia que se desperdicie la comida, y la jarra… ¡está arruinada! Perdóneme Señor— y se iba a inclinar a recoger el estropicio cuando él la detuvo.

— De ninguna manera, no tendrían que hacerla trabajar a estas horas de la noche. Siéntese y descanse un poco, yo arreglaré esto. ¿Acaso no había alguien más que pudiera hacerlo? Usted debería tener tareas más sencillas, no debería estar subiendo tantos escalones estando delicada de salud. Mi madre nunca lo permitiría— no parecía enojado, pero la llevó hasta un silloncito cubierto de cojines y él mismo se dedicó a limpiar los pedazos de cristal rotos. Tomó un paño, limpió el vino y envolvió en él los restos de comida desparramada y los pedazos delatores de vidrio. Hizo un nudo en el bulto y lo tiró por la ventana de la torre hacia la bahía de Aguas Negras.

— ¿Lo ve? Asunto resuelto. Nadie se enterará de esto. Si preguntan por la jarra, diré que la rompí yo. Será nuestro secreto.

— Es usted muy bondadoso señor, es que la mayoría de las criadas están atendiendo a los invitados al festín, ya sabe usted cómo corre la bebida en esas cosas.

— Lo sé, por eso no fui. Mañana me despediré de sus majestades y regresaré a casa. Si vine fue por lealtad a ellos, el premio no me preocupaba y no tengo ganas de quedarme ni abusar de su hospitalidad mucho tiempo más, seguro que habrá muchos lores dispuestos a exprimir los festejos lo más posible.

— ¿No estará usted en la boda?

— ¿Habrá una boda?

— Sí, se casará la princesa Cassana.

— ¡Ja! ¡Pobre desgraciado el que la aguante!— Cayendo en cuenta de la imprudencia de hablar así frente a los sirvientes intentó rectificar— bueno, quiero decir, es una doncella bellísima y seguramente canta y borda perfectamente bien, pero casarse con una princesa debe ser mucho trabajo. Tendrá que ser muy rico y complaciente el marido que haya escogido.

— Ha sido usted muy amable conmigo, no se preocupe, no diré a nadie que no le agrada la princesa. La verdad es que sólo algunos de los que la conocimos de niña la queremos bien, aunque ya casi no nos recuerde. Yo fui su nana cuando era una bebé. La reina viajaba mucho en estos tiempos, cabalgando por semanas entre el norte y las tierras de Tormentas, siempre de aquí para allá. Puede que la princesa haya perdido su sencillez, pero tiene buen corazón y todos rezamos porque su marido sea un buen hombre y no la maltrate.

— Un hombre que maltrata a su mujer debería ser azotado. Es muy fácil ser valiente con los débiles. No se preocupe buena mujer, seguramente la princesa encontrará un buen esposo, de todos modos cualquiera sabe que si alguien le pusiera una mano encima o la tratara cruelmente seguramente amanecería misteriosamente degollado— y le cerró el ojo en señal de complicidad. El que los enemigos del rey y todos aquellos que habían intentado derrocarlo habían encontrado muertes certeras y misteriosas a manos de la reina no era un secreto, lo único que nadie sabía era de dónde reclutaba la reina a sus asesinos, algunos decían que tenía a su servicio a un hombre sin rostro, traído de Braavos, otros que ella misma era capaz de apoderarse de la voluntad de las personas o meterse en el cuerpo de su loba. De una u otra manera, nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

— Bueno, bueno, me temo que lo he dejado sin cenar y usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo, en cuanto llegue a la cocina despertaré a alguno de los chiquillos de las criadas para que le traiga otra cosa.

— No, no haga eso. Déjelos dormir. No tengo hambre y la verdad es que estoy bastante cansado. Mejor dormiré lo más que pueda hasta que sea una hora prudente para pedir una audiencia al rey y despedirme.

— O podría hacer algo mejor. Sabe usted que el rey abre la corte todos los días a media mañana. Si fuera usted el primero en la fila de peticionarios, no tendría que esperar el día entero y podría estar en camino a casa antes del mediodía. Aunque tal vez lo considere un deshonor, mezclarse con campesinos y comerciantes que buscan favores.

— De ninguna manera, mujer, me ha dado usted una tremenda idea. Si me despido en público el rey tendría que despacharme rápido y no tendría que quedarme otra noche más. ¡Ah, buena señora, váyase a descansar!— estaba tan contento por la idea de poder regresar a casa que le dio un beso en la arrugada frente a la viejecilla y la ayudó a salir de la habitación.

— ¿Segura no quiere que la ayude a bajar los escalones?

— ¡Oh, no Señor, ya ha hecho demasiado! Descanse, mañana le espera el comienzo de un largo viaje.

Y desapareció en la profundidad del pasillo. El joven Lord se echó a dormir de inmediato. Pronto estaría de regreso en Tarth, lo primero que haría sería saludar a sus padres, pero después se iría a nadar a su lago preferido. Pescaría algo y lo azaría en una fogata al anochecer. Tal vez saldría a navegar un poco. No había nada que le gustara más que sentir la brisa del mar en la cara. Había cumplido con su obligación haciendo ese viaje a la capital, pero no podía esperar a dejarla.

El rey roncaba cuando Arya escaló la cama. Intentó despertarlo, pero sólo obtuvo un par de gruñidos. "Gendry, Gendry, despierta". Él se revolvió en la cama y balbuceó algo y ella aprovechó su estado de conmoción para susurrarle. "Todo está arreglado, confía en mí".

En sus habitaciones, Cassana lloraba sin control, aunque se aferraba a la idea de que su padre no la regalaría como si fuera ganado a cualquier mendigo que apareciera. Caeta le recordó que si hubiera aceptado a alguno de los pretendientes no estaría en esos problemas y Elenei intentó calmarla asegurándole que tal vez sería un marinero guapo y aventurero o uno de esos bardos que tanto le gustaba oír cantar, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas, al menos hasta que Yoren tuvo una idea.

—Vamos a pensar claramente. Padre está enojado porque te portaste como una verdadera perra con nuestra madre, pero ya lo tenías bastante harto con la forma en que tratas a todo mundo. ¿Se te olvida que creció como huérfano en el lecho de pulgas? ¿Qué estuvo huyendo? ¡Que tanto él como madre estuvieron prisioneros en Harrenhal sirviendo al desollador! Y luego vas y tratas a todos con la punta del pie. Bueno, aunque al menos te reconozco que no discriminas entre la gente común y los nobles. Tú eres grosera con todos.

—Gracias hermanito, me siento extraordinariamente mejor. ¿Por qué no vas a tragarte uno de esos pergaminos que tanto te gustan y te ahogas?

— ¿Ves? ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! Si mañana te presentas a la corte vestida con un poco de modestia y te portas amable con todo mundo, desde los pajes de los caballeros errantes, hasta las fregonas de la cocina y las damas y señores por igual, con un comentario amable y una sonrisa, tal vez Padre te perdone y se le quite esa idea de la cabeza antes de comenzar con las audiencias. Hasta podrías aceptar a alguno de tus pretendientes rechazados, decirle que cambiaste de opinión y dejar que anuncie la boda. Así no queda mal nadie. ¿No harás que Padre falte a su palabra, o sí?

— ¡Y que me manden a un castillete desvencijado en el fin del mundo! ¡NUNCA!

— Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer por ti. Al menos intenta portarte bien, es tu mejor oportunidad para salir de esto.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Cassana si estaba escuchando. La verdad es que Yoren era el más listo de todos. Tal vez si ponía buena cara y fingía un poco de interés por ese montón de gente que revoloteaba en la sala de los tronos tal vez ablandaría a su padre y se libraría de esa locura.

Sí, eso haría. A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano. Se puso un vestido sencillo color crema y un collar con un colgante de ónix en forma del verano coronado de su Casa, sí, eso le gustaría a todos, hasta a Ser Davos. Tal vez él podría ayudarla, si no hubiera tratado tan mal a su hijo menor en el torneo… ¡Siete infiernos! Le ordenó a sus doncellas que le trenzaran el cabello a la manera norteña y se presentó en la sala de los tronos donde desplegó cortesía y hasta fingió interés en las enfermedades de ese montón de antiguos miembros de la hermandad sin estandartes que parecían vivir para restregarle sus aventuras a los nobles jóvenes que no habían visto la guerra. Se colocó en un banquito al lado del trono de la reina, el asiento de Ned estaba vacío, al parecer su nueva esposa era capaz de mantenerlo en Dorne el tiempo que se le antojara, pero no dijo nada. Gendry estaba serio, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca tensa bajo la barba. Arya se sintió aliviada, llegó a preguntarse si el amor de padre le ganaría a su terquedad. Por suerte, Cassana lo había desafiado demasiadas veces y una vez que a Gendry se metía una idea en la cabeza no había forma de convencerlo de lo contrario. Estaba enojado por lo que iba a hacer pero estaba decidido a hacerlo. No por nada lo seguían apodando "El toro", aunque la mayoría de la gente pensara que era por su forma de entrar en batalla, Arya sabía que ese apodo se lo habían puesto en la forja, por terco y cabeza dura. Todo saldría perfectamente bien. Como esperaba, el joven Lord de Tarth era el primero que apareció al abrirse las puertas de la sala de los tronos. Cassana se puso pálida. Gendry no decía nada. No hubo anuncio, a Britos le extrañó que no lo presentaran pero se dirigió seguro frente a los reyes, hizo una reverencia y de manera muy formal agradeció su hospitalidad y anunció que comenzaría el regreso a… en ese punto Gendry lo interrumpió. No quería que dejara escapar su nombre o hacia donde se dirigía.

— Muy bien, marche hacia su hogar con nuestra venia y agradecimiento. ¿Cassana, no te parece una gentileza que este joven haya decidido presentar sus respetos antes de abandonar la capital?

— Así es, padre, muy gentil en verdad. Le agradecemos su cortesía y le deseamos buen viaje. Su presencia hará falta en Desembarco del Rey.

— ¿Así lo crees, hija?— Cassana empezó a asustarse. Su padre nunca era tan formal con ella, pero decidió seguir actuando conforme al consejo de Yoren. Sonrió.

— Así es padre.

— Bien, no hará falta que se separen entonces. Caballero, si usted acepta —dijo el rey dirigiéndose al desconocido—puede casarse con mi hija.

— Oh… claro que acepto, será un honor, su majestad, si pudiera enviar un cuervo con la noticia a mis padres, estoy seguro de que…— el pobre Britos estaba completamente desconcertado. No sabía qué podía hacer o decir para no contrariar al rey sin tener que aceptar a semejante bruja.

— ¿Qué? — gritó la princesa — ¿Estás loco? ¿cómo voy a casarme con desconocido cualquiera? No es digno de una princesa como yo.

El salón de los tronos se quedó en silencio. Arya no delataba emoción alguna. Gendry se levantó y con toda calma contestó:

— Ningún hombre te parece digno, así aprenderás el costo del orgullo— Luego, mirando al joven, dijo — Si tiene la tarde libre ¿por qué esperar? Que suenen las campanas del septo. Celebraremos la boda ahora mismo. Nada ni nadie pudo detener al rey, aunque para ser justos, casi nadie lo intentó. Las damas de la princesa miraban a su alrededor asustadas, esperando que alguien hiciera algo. Arya se levantó y la siguieron Caeta y Elenei, arrastrando a Cassana que no dejaba de llorar. La noticia se extendió hasta la cocina, Pastel Caliente salió a buscar a Gendry para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, y luego fue a buscar a Arry —seguía llamándola así— pero ella tampoco le hizo mucho caso, al contrario, le recordó que había una boda y que más le valía tener lista una torta pronto si no quería que ella misma le golpeara esa cabezota dura que tenía con su propio cucharon. "Sabes que lo haré Pastel Caliente, lo sabes". La decisión era firme y dos horas más tarde se llevó a cabo el oficio. El septón no mencionó el nombre de los novios y se limitó a pedir que se pronunciaran las palabras.

—Padre, Madre, Vieja, Doncella, Herrero, Guerrero, Desconocido— recitaron al unísono.

—Ella es mía y yo soy suyo— Cassana dudó pero al final respondió— Él es mío y yo soy suya.

Les unieron las manos y estuvo hecho.

El banquete de bodas fue una cosa tan apresurada que lo único especial fue la gigantesca torta que Pastel Caliente se las ingenió para tener lista a tiempo. Conocía a Arrya como para saber que cumpliría su palabra, no sería la primera vez que le arrojaba una algo directo a la cabeza. También a Gendry le había alcanzado alguna que otra vez una manzana en plena frente. Esa reina sí que tenía buena puntería.

—Como te imaginarás deberás vivir en la casa de tu esposo— le dijo Gendry a su hija. Ella seguía llorando y miró a Arya con la esperanza de que la salvara, pero ella la abrazó y le susurró: Será mejor que juntes tus cosas y salgan antes de que anochezca.

Resignada, la princesa salió junto a su esposo. No la llevarían en palanquín, ni en el carromato en el que solía viajar. Ensillaron su caballo y en lugar de los baúles que había empacado, encontró un bulto con ropa y un saco con algunas de sus joyas amarradas a una mula.

Se despidió de sus hermanas y hermanos y subió a su caballo. Su esposo no le había dirigido la palabra.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer** : Nadie me paga por esto, en todo caso lo uso como terapia para sanar mi _gendrya feels_. Todo es de George R.R. Martin.

Cap. 5

Los primeros días fueron silenciosos y tristes. Sabía que se dirigían hacia las tierras de las tormentas, sabía bien el camino, pero su esposo seguía sin decirle su nombre. Tratando de hacer conversación se le ocurrió preguntar:

— Qué bosque tan hermoso, ¿no te parece?

— Sí.

— ¿De quién será?

— Es Bosquealto, Casa Fell, rechazaste a uno de ellos creo.

A la princesa no le gustó la respuesta ni el tono de su marido, pero al menos ya sabía dónde estaban y cuando divisaron de lejos el asentamiento de los Fell pensó con amargura que de haber aceptado a alguno al menos tendría una cama de plumas y una buena hoguera, muy diferente al lugar al que llegaron para pasar la noche. Una triste posada. Tenía las manos rojas y llenas de ampollas por llevar las riendas y le dolía el cuerpo como nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera posible.

El desayuno de esa miserable posada fue todavía peor de lo que había imaginado, pero lo peor fue pensar en llevar las riendas del caballo otro día entero. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando una niña flaca y muy fea se le acercó y le ofreció un tarrito con ungüento. El gesto la enterneció tanto que se quitó los aretes, se los dio a la niña en agradecimiento y se despidió de ella con un beso en el tope de su cabecita sucia. En otra época la hubiera horrorizado hacer algo así, pero ya no le importaba.

Siguieron el camino sin que su esposo le hablara. Apenas si la miraba y en lugar de preguntarle si tenía hambre simplemente le extendía un pedazo de pan o queso. Al principio, por orgullo, los arrojaba con furia cada que le extendía algo de comer, pero después de unas horas, la fatiga y el hambre la convencieron de ser más amable.

— Y pensar que pude haber conseguido un buen esposo y estar sentada cómodamente bordando algo agradable en lugar de estar en compañía de un animal tan bárbaro… y no hablo de mi yegua— vociferó Cassana a propósito para que su esposo la oyera.

— Sí, hubiera estado bien, pero los rechazaste a todos, de los que supe al menos te burlaste de un Bolling, un Hasty, dos de los Mertyns y probablemente un Horpe también, y eso si sólo recordamos a los nobles de las Tierras de Tormentas, seguramente le habrás hecho algún desprecio a todos los pretendientes disponibles desde el muro hasta Lanza del Sol.

— ¿Y los dioses me castigaron contigo? No es como si hubiera matado a alguien. No me quería casar, eso es todo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me gustaba ser la princesa de la capital, no quería bajar de rango.

— Y ahora podrías estar casada con un pescador, nos dirigimos a la costa, si es que no lo has notado.

— Te odio.

— Bien, yo también, sólo me casé contigo porque no podría negarle nada al rey, pero tampoco estoy loco de felicidad.

Siguieron su camino y Cassana tuvo que detenerse varias veces para descansar. Hablando con los campesinos descubrió que habían pasado Puertabronce y Los Pergaminos.

— ¿Vamos hacia Tarth?— preguntó Cassana y en un arranque de inspiración Brito tuvo una idea.

No, no cruzarían el estrecho todavía, si tendría que vivir con ella al menos intentaría enseñarle cómo vivía la gente común, así, en caso de que sus padres pidieran su regreso y el septón supremo anulara su matrimonio, considerando que no la había tocado ni planeaba hacerlo jamás, el pobre desgraciado con el que la casaran después no pasaría tantas molestias como él, que llevaba días cansado de oírla quejarse y fruncir la nariz ante todos y por todo.

—No, como te dije, soy pescador. Vamos a mi cabaña.

— Estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué habría recibido mi padre a un pescador en el palacio?

— Tu padre recibe a todo el mundo, el cocinero le habló de la pesca que organizamos en la aldea para el torneo y me dejó mirar desde las gradas.

— ¡Claro, fue Pastel Caliente! — Y se puso a llorar imaginando que pasaría el resto de su vida destripando pescados. Ay, ¿por qué no le preguntó a Pastel Caliente cómo preparaba el pescado?

Frente a ellos había una cabaña muy pobre con las ventanas rotas, agujeros en las paredes, sin pintura, un lugar muy poco cuidado. Con resignación, la princesa entró en su nueva casa.

— Ya es tarde y hace frío, iré por leña para encender una hoguera aunque tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para que pueda salir a pescarnos algo — le dijo su esposo mientras se quitaba la capa y la arrojaba a una especie de catre que bien podría ser donde dormía.

— ¿No tienes al menos un sirviente que te pueda ayudar? — pregunto la princesa buscándolos.

— ¿Qué sirvientes? Yo me encargaba de los quehaceres, pero ahora que tengo esposa me ayudarás tú.

La princesa no discutió, sabía que sería en vano. Él salió por un largo rato y regresó con un montón de madera que tiró en la chimenea. La verdad es que no la había recolectado él. Conocía al pescador que habitaba esa cabaña. Hacía muchos años, cuando regresaba a Tarth con sus padres después de una visita a la Roca Casterly para conocer a su tío Tyrion, lo habían encontrado mendigando en el camino. Se había roto un brazo y no podía echar las redes sin ayuda, se moría de hambre. Lady Brienne lo levantó de dónde se hallaba casi desvanecido y Ser Jaime lo colocó sobre su caballo. Lo llevaron hasta una posada donde pasaron todos la noche. Lo alimentaron y llamaron al curandero local, no había maestre disponible, para que atendiera su brazo. Tal vez porque era muy joven, pero en compañía del anciano le preguntó a sus padres si podía quedarse con él mientras sanaba su brazo, así aprendería a pescar y hacer todas esas cosas que los sirvientes del Castillo del Atardecer no querían enseñarle. "No, no, usted es un pequeño Lord, no debe hacer esas cosas", lo reprendían las criadas y los mozos que de inmediato lo enviaban a que entrenara con la espada o intentara cazar algo. Ser Jaime lo permitió con la condición de que conservara al menos un sirviente con él para ayudarlo, aunque al final también se quedaron una de sus espadas juramentadas y su paje. El anciano sanó, él aprendió a cortar leña, pescar, cocinar, construir muebles, hacer anzuelos y tejer redes. Cuando el anciano sanó por completo la cabaña había mejorado considerablemente, y muy a su disgusto tuvo que regresar a Tarth, su pequeña escolta estaba harta de vivir como mendigos. A través de los años había pasado a saludar al viejo cada vez que debía cruzar el estrecho por alguna razón. Era un buen hombre y había prosperado, no se había roto ningún miembro y trabajaba arduamente, hasta se había procurado una barca lo suficientemente buena. Siempre le decía que estaba en deuda con él y a cambio, él siempre le decía que no era verdad. No le debía nada, pero si él quería hacerle un favor, ese era el momento. Fue a la aldea a buscarlo, como imaginó estaba bebiendo un tarro de cerveza en la taberna local, y lo convenció de que se quedara ahí al menos hasta la siguiente luna. Le pagó al dueño los costos de la estancia y un poco de leña para hacerle creer a su esposa que había ido a recogerla él mismo. En el camino iba silbando de alegría. ¡Iban a ser días divertidos! Y pensar que la gente solía decirle que no había ni un ápice de Lannister en él. El tío Tyrion estaría muy divertido y orgulloso con el pequeño engaño.

No encendió la hoguera, al contrario, se sentó en un sillón mullido y desgastado a fumar algo del tabaco de su amigo. La princesa se le quedó mirando confundida.

— Bueno, yo fui a cortar la leña, a ti te toca encenderla.

Entre lágrimas intentó encender el fuego, nunca lo había hecho y no lograba prender ni una madera. Al poco rato, Brito comenzó a sentirse mal. Sentía pena por ella, entonces decidió hacerlo él, ya la había molestado bastante.

— Vamos, vamos, ya no llores. Te enseñaré, observa bien porque no lo explico más y no te preocupes por la comida, mañana cocinaré yo.

A la madrugada el pecador se levantó al amanecer y de un grito despertó a su mujer:

— ¡Ya amaneció!, hay que limpiar la casa y preparar el desayuno.

Furiosa, pero sin quejarse, la princesa tomo los pedazos de pescado que el pescador ya había recolectado y destripado. Intentó prepararlo pero nunca había cocinado y todo se le caía de las manos y se le quemaba.

\- ¡Oye, tenemos pocos trastos y los rompes, si sigues así tendremos que comer del piso!

La princesa escuchó esas palabras y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, su esposo, al verle los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintió ternura y acercándose a ella le dijo dulcemente:

— No te preocupes, te ayudaré y con el tiempo aprenderás.

Pasaron los días y la hija del rey ya se acostumbraba a madrugar para hacer las tareas de la casa, pero las provisiones escaseaban y no tenían dinero para comprar más.

— Bueno mujer, ya casi no hay comida y tendremos que salir a buscar más

—Pero, yo no sé cómo se hace eso.

— Agradece a Dios que ya no tendrás que gobernar porque ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo si no conoces ninguno de los oficios y tareas que hace la gente? ¡Menos gobernar un castillo!

La princesa no respondió nada, con la mirada al suelo para evitar mirarlo a la cara, sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad y se sentía humillada.

— A ver a ver, toma este material para construir canastos y en cuanto estén listos saldré a venderlos — le dijo el pescador y luego de enseñarle a prepararlos se fue a pescar.

A la noche volvió a su hogar y encontró a su esposa llorando con las manos lastimadas y los canastos hechos un desastre.

— Es verdad no sirvo para nada — repetía una y otra vez la princesa.

—Este trabajo no es para ti. Deberías haberte casado con un gran señor que tuviera sirvientes. Ya sé, mañana iré con la posadera y le pediré que te de trabajo lavando platos, espero que no los rompas o me los cobrarán a mí.

La princesa nunca se había sentido tan inútil.

Al otro día se presentó en la posada que de camino le había parecido tan miserable y se encontró con una amable señora regordeta que la recibió con un gran abrazo. Después la llevó a la cocina y le enseñó un altero de platos sucios que había que lavar. No le quedó otra opción que comenzar a hacerlo con lentitud y cuidado, hasta que al cabo de algunos días le salía todo mejor y hasta pudo comenzar a llevar la cena de los guisos que no se habían terminado en la posada. Cuando su esposo llegaba por las noches, la princesa se sentía orgullosa de haber reparado ella sola una mesa desvencijada donde pudiera colocar la cena que había preparado. Pronto, la posadera le comenzó a pagar con algunos venados de plata con los que pudo comprar algo de tela para confeccionar camisas para su marido, que sin embargo, seguía durmiendo en el piso mientras ella podía pasar la noche en el humilde catre que se supone debían compartir. Una noche, cuando cenaba a la luz de una vela que estaba a punto de consumirse, la princesa de atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Antes de casarte conmigo, había alguna otra a la que amaras?

— Bueno, amaba muchas cosas, amo a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis primas y primo. También amo el mar y bañarme en los lagos de la isla de Tarth.

— ¿Es bonito Tarth?— preguntó algo avergonzada recordando que había rechazado al heredero de Brienne la Bella y el matarreyes. Lo había hecho porque no quería emparentar con un caballero deshonrado y una mujer monstruosa, por más que la alabaran en la corte o la quisieran sus padres.

— No hay lugar más bonito en el mundo, seguramente ahora te arrepientes de haber rechazado al joven Lord.

— No, no me arrepiento— dijo sintiéndose algo audaz— si me hubiera casado con él, tendría sirvientes y comodidades, pero no podría vivir contigo— Su respuesta lo sorprendió. Britos no se esperaba que le dijeran semejante cosa. Para ser sinceros, le había cobrado un afecto algo extraño a esa princesa berrinchuda y se sentía algo inquieto cuando le pedía que se desnudara para tomarle medidas y coser sus camisas. Había hecho todo lo posible por no aprovecharse de la situación y a veces pensaba que si le confesara la verdad, podría tomarla en sus brazos y consumar el matrimonio para no tener que devolverla a la capital, pero siempre se arrepentía.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te gusta estar conmigo?— Por primera vez la princesa se sonrojo y bajo los ojos.

— Tal vez me gustaría más si compartieras el lecho conmigo… es que, lo que quiero decir es… es que a veces hace mucho frio.

Brito sonrió y esa noche se acomodó junto a la princesa y aunque ella durmió sonoramente toda la noche, él no pudo pegar un solo ojo y se quedó admirando su perfil y sus cabellos negros como el carbón desparramados sobre la almohada. ¿Y si le decía la verdad? Entonces lo odiaría, y esa idea ya no la podía soportar. Cuando amaneció salió de la cabaña hecho una furia. ¡Lo que le faltaba, se enamoró de esa bruja caprichosa!

El enojo de su esposo confundió a la princesa. ¡Casi se le había ofrecido y la rechazaba como si se tratara de una vulgar tabernera! Y aunque lo fuera, ¿no se decía que la era la mujer más bonita del reino? Claro, bien podrían decirlo porque sus hermanas siempre estaban despeinadas y traían los vestidos arruinados, tampoco les gustaba usar joyas, y su tía Sansa, que era la belleza conocida, ya no era tan joven. Su prima Marla era bastante bonita, pero tenía rasgos demasiado Lannister, y cuando la gente la miraba no podía evitar pensar en la reina Cersei lo que hacía que nadie se atreviera a alabarla. De cualquier forma, ¿era posible que a su esposo no le gustara ni siquiera un poco? Ella estaba fascinada con él, desde que lo había acompañado a pescar y había visto la fuerza con la que remaba mar abierto y la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba cuando regresaba con una red llena de peces. Ya ni siquiera le importaba el olor, la hacía feliz ver la alegría en los ojos azul cielo de su marido.

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de malestar de parte de los dos. Britos estaba preocupado porque de haberse ganado el afecto de su esposa, probablemente lo perdería en cuanto supiera la estratagema que le había jugado y ella porque se sentía rechazada por el único hombre que le había parecido suficientemente digno, apuesto y valiente como para conquistarla. ¿Qué no sabía que había sido la novia más solicitada en los cinco reinos? Estaba indignada, dolida y avergonzada.

Entonces, los comerciantes y barcas comenzaron a trajinar sin fin a través del estrecho de Tarth, era cumpleaños de Lady Brienne y el matarreyes era famoso por organizar torneos y justas donde su esposa pudiera practicar la caballería que le había dado fama.

—Podríamos ir, si quieres, sólo a ver. Los Tarth nunca le niegan la entrada a nadie- sugirió el Lord disfrazado de pescador. Como esperaba, Cassana dio un brinco de felicidad.

Emocionada ante la perspectiva de ver justas y escuchar cantar a los bardos, Cassana se dio a la tarea de coser un vestido nuevo para ella y una camisa para su marido. En medio de la alegría tomó a su marido por el cuello y le dio un gran beso, que sin aviso alguno él le respondió, lo que resultó en que la pareja de esposos compartía por primera vez un beso profundo, mucho más real que el que compartieron brevemente en el septo.

Britos salió maldiciendo su suerte. ¡Siete infiernos, ahora sí que estaba enamorado de la caprichosa esa!

Cruzaron el estrecho de Tarth y afortunadamente Cassana estaba tan ocupada mirando todo a su alrededor, después de meses de haber vivido junto a la costa, que no se dio cuenta de cómo le abrían paso a su esposo al caminar.

Llegaron a la zona de justas y con la excusa de ir a ver si se necesitaba algo de la pesca que había llevado con él a la cocina, dejó a Cassana sentada entre los campesinos a buena distancia del palco principal.

Ser Britos subió a toda velocidad subió las escaleras del castillo del atardecer y buscó su armadura, debían haberla enviado cuando abandonó la capital y ya debía estar esperándolo en sus aposentos. Buscó a su escudero por todo lados y antes de que pudiera preguntarle donde había estado le dijo: "Rápido, mi yelmo, no tenemos tiempo que perder".

Comenzó el torneo y anunciaron a Ser Britos de las Casas Tarth y Lannister. A lo lejos, Cassana reconoció el trabajo de su padre en la armadura y comprendió que había sido el joven Tarth quien había salvado a Ser Steffon Seaworth de la humillación a la que ella lo había sometido. Se sintió avergonzada y procuró permanecer inadvertida entre la concurrencia.

Ser Britos desmontó al primer contendiente y luego, el torneo siguió más o menos de la misma forma el resto de las justas. Cada vez que lo desmontaba, Cassana no dejaba de compararlo con su esposo, y para su deleite, el pescador siempre parecía tener más virtudes que los caballeros de las justas: "Será muy hábil con la lanza, pero dudo que pueda acertarle a un jabalí a una milla de distancia, como mi marido", pensó. Lo mismo pasó con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. "Tal vez serán todos muy fuertes, pero quisiera ver que sean capaces de remar largas distancias y cargar con bultos gigantescos de pescados como mi marido, nunca se fatiga".

Finalmente, en el último enfrentamiento, Ser Britos de la Casa Tarth y Lannister estuvo a punto de ser vencido por uno de los Umber, conocidos por su gran fuerza, alguno de los que ella también había rechazado, pero cuando el último se rindió y se quitó el yelmo, volvió a pensar: "Gracias a los dioses que me libré de ser su esposa, habría tenido que estarle quitando restos de comida de esa gigantesca barba todas las noches, en cambio mi esposo siempre se afeita perfectamente bien sin más ayuda que una navaja sin afilar y un espejito de cobre."

Llegó el momento de coronar a la reina del amor y la belleza, y Cassana, pasando casi por encima de las mujeres que estaban frente a ella, se inclinó muerta de curiosidad por saber a qué doncella coronarían. La mayor parte de las damas y caballeros presentes provenían de las tierras de la tormenta. ¿A quién podían coronar? ¿A la pesada de Lady Lonmouth? O peor aún, a la flacucha Musgood. Ya se imaginaba la de anécdotas que le contaría a su marido cuando regresaran a casa.

Sin embargo, el caballero siguió cabalgando con la corona en las manos hasta colocarse frente a Cassana. Cuando estuvo a punto de coronarla ella lo detuvo y con toda la dignidad que siempre la habían caracterizado, aunque sin el orgullo, le agradeció el honor que le hacía pero le pedía que no mortificara a su esposo coronándola como reina. Era una mujer casada y muy enamorada de su marido, mientras que había muchas doncellas que gustosas aceptarían tal honor.

Fue entonces que Britos se quitó el yelmo y le dijo: No te preocupes Cassie, dado que yo soy tu marido no creo que sea incorrecto que te corone. La tomó en volandas como si no pesara más que una pluma, la subió a su caballo y una vez coronada como reina del amor y la belleza se acercó al palco principal donde presentó antes sus padres a la princesa Cassana de las Casas Baratheon y Stark como su esposa.

La princesa sonrió, saludó y abrazó cariñosamente a los padres de su esposo.

Cualquier creería que el cuento llegó a su fin, que fueron felices y comieron perdices, pero tan pronto entraron cansados y felices a sus habitaciones. Cassana arrojó una gigantesca jarra de cristal de Mereen a la cabeza de su esposo, fallando apenas por un palmo.

Hubo una gran pelea esa noche, pero la reconciliación valió la pena. A la mañana siguiente, ambos bajaron al solar convertidos legamente en marido y mujer, con el matrimonio consumado… dos veces, y se encontraron con una sorpresa: El rey Gendry y a la reina Arya estaban esperándolos.

Gendry no se había percatado de que todos los planes y maquinaciones que habían llevado a un matrimonio tan bien avenido habían sido producto de la genial mente de su esposa, así que se repartieron las culpas y le aseguraron a su hija que sólo querían conseguir un buen esposo para ella, y Gendry juró sobre todos los fuegos de R'hllor que si Arya no hubiera arreglado que Britos fuera el primer peticionario al abrir la corte, no le hubiera importado hacer el completo ridículo desdiciendose de su palabra. Después de algunos abrazos y lágrimas, de Gendry y Cassana, Arya apenas sonrió un poco cuando saludó a Brienne, el rey le dijo a su hija:

—Ahora sube, viste tu mejor vestido y joyas y baja a la fiesta. Hay que celebrar tu boda.

Emocionada, la princesa se arregló con la ayuda de sus damas de honor que se sentían felices de tenerla de vuelta, y bajó con su esposo.

— ¿Ya estoy preparada para gobernar? — le preguntó al caballero pescador.

—Sí, y gracias a ti, creo que yo también — y abrazándola la besó y bailaron toda la noche.

Por supuesto, Lady Cassana del Castillo del Atardecer nunca dejó de asegurar que su marido era el mejor caballero en los siete reinos y la isla de Tarth la más bella de todos los rincones de las tierras de la tormenta, incluyendo Bastión de Tormenta, pero Lord Brito aprendió a divertirse con el carácter real de su amorosa esposa y el único que a veces se veía descontento era el cocinero principal, a quien siempre le pedía que mandara un cuervo a Pastel Caliente, en Desembarco del Rey para que le enviara sus recetas más secretas: "A esta trucha le falta un poco de ajo, seguro que Pastel Caliente te diría como arreglar eso".


End file.
